Alliance
by Lady's Secret
Summary: Annalise Landa forms an alliance with the Basterds after seeing the Nazis victims, and when Hitler does learn about it, to what lengths will she go to keep him from telling her father? A Landa/Hitler oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was not uncommon to find people around town on a warm German day in Munich. The gentle warm breezes that caressed people, the smell of fresh bread being baked for the next day, and the sounds of cellist's and violinist's graced the air in such a way, that people could not help to be drawn to the small markets and the renowned town square. Nothing ever changed in Munich. Even the uprising of the Nazi party had not changed the spirits and festivities that made the town a wonderful and welcoming place. Three Nazi SS officers had taken to the festivities taking place. At this time, the Nazi party had no enemies within it's own country, only enemies to the West. The SS officers stood almost directly in the middle of town, drinking, and enjoying what time they had off. Perched high above the square was the clock tower. Hiding unseen, someone sat in this tower, a rifle trained on the head of one of the SS officers. He was one among a few men which had taken their places around the square just moments ago, all trained to kill. A small fireworks display had started from the north of the square. The crackling and exploding noises from the fireworks enticed the entire square to look to the north. There were three or four bangs that sounded out of the ordinary, but no one took notice, only expecting it to be the fireworks. It wasn't until the fireworks display was long over with, that anyone noticed the three dead men, lying in the middle of the square. Their SS hats had been thrown from their bodies, soaking in a pool of blood. Hans Landa was the first to notice. He immediately understood what had happened. He stared at the bodies for five minutes, before discovering a bullet wound in the first man's neck. Hans looked up quickly towards the clock tower, and saw a black shadow salute him before another four shots rained down upon him. Each missed. Hans knew they were not intent on killing him. They shot to scare him. Hans tipped his cap at the sniper, and walked away, leaving the bodies for the police to deal with.

The man in the tower was now well aware that he had moments to escape before the police began to ascend the clock tower. He leapt down the entire first set of stairs, and latched himself onto a slender pole which seemed to traverse down the next three floors. As he slid down, he realized that the pole ended before reaching where he had expected it to. He jumped off of the pole towards the opposite of the tower. He skirted through two boards and landed a floor below. he started descending the stairs. After getting down about 8 flights of stairs, he heard the sound of police coming towards him. He drew his side arm and clung to an inlet. He popped out, firing two rounds and killing one officer. He then charged out from his hiding spot, hitting one on the head with his pistol, and stabbing the other with a blade which was hidden in boot. He traversed the last few steps and stepped outside, disappearing into the darkness.

He stopped after walking for a few minutes, making sure to take as many turns as he could. He lit a cigarette and inhaled very deeply. A few moments later, when his cigarette had become nothing but ashes blowing in the wind, another man appeared under a street lamp across the square. The two men acknowledged each other, but didn't move. Two more men appeared, and they all began to converge in the middle of the square.

They chatted some nearly inaudible words. One laughed, the another turned and coughed quite loudly. Finally, a car appeared, headlights off, driving very slow. The four men turned and pointed there guns towards the car, almost instinctively. The car stopped, and idled for nearly a minute before a man hopped out.

"Boys...let's calm down here...It's just me!" the man yelled.

"Ah men, I told you it was just Smithson"

The men walked towards Aldo, and then chatted for a few minutes.

"Went off like a firecracker...four shots, three killed!"

"If only the escape was as easy."

"I killed three police on my way from the park and two more just around the corner from here."

"Let's get going then."

The men climbed into the car, and they left.

Hans Landa had left the square, and headed for the place he knew Hitler was on this fine day. He pulled up to a small but lavish building on the outskirts of Munich. Upon his arrival, Hitler came outside and greeted Hans like an old friend. The two shook, and then left together. Hans was taking Hitler to his house to discuss some very important things involving the future of the Nazi party.

Hans and Hitler made it to Hans house around midday, after they had picked up a petty officer of the german navy, who they planned to involve in the current procedeings.

"Herr Hitler, my daughter is inside and I would very much like you to meet her." said Hans to Hitler.

"Ahh Colonel Landa, it would be my pleasure."

Hans slipped the key into the lock of his door and pushed softly, not wanting to startle his daughter.

There was some small talk, before the third man left, leaving behind just Hans's daughter, Hitler, and Hans himself.

"Herr Hitler, this is my daughter Annalise."

"Annalise, that painting you have just done is beautiful!"

Hans instructed Annalise to make some sandwiches, and then gave her 50 marks and told her to have the day to herself.

"So...Herr Hitler...I understand that there are some things that we must discuss."

"Ah...Hans...it seems someone has informed you of my intentions?"

"Yes Herr Hitler."

"I need you to dedicate your services to eradicating the Jewish, and Jewish supporters in and around Germany!"

"It will be done Herr Hitler."

"Now...take this envelope and leave it with your daughter. Please, do not open it. It is strictly for her Hans."

"Understood Herr Hitler."

"I must leave now Hans, sorry out meeting turned out to be so brief. I will have Colonel Ermengarde send word when I have found any leads."

"Yes Herr Hitler. Goodbye!"

Hans closed the door behind Hitler, and then sunk into his sofa. He sat for minutes before realizing his lip was bleeding. He had been biting it. A nervous habit.

"What ever will I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Into The Fire_

_April 29th 1938_

Sitting by the open window, I applied the last few brush strokes to my painting of a cardinal which was sitting on a tree branch just a few feet away. My cat, Capricorn, was eyeing the bird with a look that told me she had every intention of wanting to have it as a snack. I had suffered a small injury in a car accident several weeks ago in December of last year, so I was unable to do much.

Ever since Hitler came to power in January of 1933, I had suddenly gained great status as my father is a high ranking SS officer. I did not see myself any differently, and, in private, my father did not either. For a while, I believed in what the Nazi Party was doing for Germany, but after I was witnessing innocent people being arrested, sent away to camps and murdered in front of my eyes, I knew my opinions had become mixed. After signing my name on the painting I had finished, I heard the door open. Turning to see who it was, I noticed my father, Hitler himself and someone else I had not met before.

"Mein Führer, my daughter Annalise." My father, Col. Hans Landa, a senior SS officer, offered my hand to the dictator, and we shook.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing well." I walked towards the living room as my father sat down with Hitler. The other man who was with them, for some reason, left. I shook my head slightly, sitting down. I had barely been sitting next to my father for two minutes when I heard a comment on my newly done painting.

"Annalise, did you paint this yourself? You did a wonderful job." I stood up, walking over to where Hitler was standing. I had no idea he was an artist.

"Yes, I did this myself. I finished it just before you and my father arrived." I was just saying as we both sat back down. "I applied twice to the art school in Vienna. I was rejected twice." I nodded. "I'm terribly sorry about that, I'm sure you would have done very well." My father turned to me.

"Annalise, could you make us some sandwiches, please?" I nodded, standing up. "Yes, father." I went to the kitchen to prepare the requested sandwiches. Many officers in the SS, including my father and even Adolf Hitler himself considered me the "perfect" Nazi daughter. I did what I was told, and, as a woman, knew my place in the world. After putting the plate with sandiwches on the table along with some drinks, my father nodded to me and handed me some money.

"Go and enjoy yourself for a while." I nodded. "Thank you." I got my spring coat and left for a small cafe nearby to where I lived. When I walked inside, I noticed the same man who had been with my father and Hitler earlier. The one that left suddenly. I went over to his table.

"May I sit with you?" He looked up at me slightly, only enough for me to see his eyes. He had a folder sitting on the table, a half eaten bagel sitting on a plate along with a half drunk cup of milk. He nodded as I sat down across from him. He looked up at me.

"My name is Aldo Raine." I shook his hand as he offered it. "Annalise Landa, my father is-"

"Hans Landa, I'm well aware." He said, taking another bite of the bagel. "I have something you'll want to look at." He pushed the folder across to me. "Although the photographs are quite graphic."

I opened the folder and the photographs made me want to throw up. I looked at Aldo. "What is this?" He looked at me.

"Those are innocent Jewish people, people just like you and me who are being brutally starved, beaten and tortured every day." He pointed to another photo. "I think you'll recognize who that is." I looked at the picture, seeing two innocent young children who were extremely starved, with bruises all over them, and the man standing next to them was...my father.

"How could my father do something like this? I thought he was better than this.." Raine nodded as he took the folder back from me when I handed it to him. "The Nazis are persecuting Jews all over Germany, sending them to concentration camps all over the country. I'm part of a resistance trying to stop the entire Nazi Party from the inside, and I know that you'd be able to help." I thought about it briefly for a minute or two. I nodded.

"I'll help. What do you need me to do?" Aldo looked at me with kind, caring eyes. "Just keep track of what your father and Hitler are up to and you can send information to this adress." He handed me a napkin that had the location of a place just outside of Berlin. "I'll do whatever I can. It's disgusting that people could do this to each other."

I had gotten back home, thinking about what Aldo had revealed to me. Capricorn right away meowed, wanting my undivided attention. I picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Mummy has something important to do, so no touching my things, okay?" I knew that it was highly unlikely that she understood me, but she was a smart cat. Sometimes she surprised me.

"Annalise? You seem worried about something." I turned to see my father, who was standing in the doorway. I smiled meekly. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather." I went to my room, taking the napkin with me, and a while later my father knocked on the door. "Annalise?" I looked up, being careful not to reveal what I had just learned hours prior. "Yes, father? What is it?" He pulled an envelope out of a pocket in his jacket. "The Führer sent this for you. I was told to give it to you." I nodded, accepting the envelope. "Alright, thank you." My father nodded and left. I put the envelope on my dresser, and as I was thinking, I spoke my thoughts.

"Why is this happening?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Smithson and Aldo were having some trouble.

"Axe...or Baseball bat?"

"Aldo...here's a solution...bring both!"

"Smithson, I once thought you were useless. Now...I love ya!"

The two men climbed into the back of a large car that was laden with nearly every weapon that one man could conceivably use on another man. The fact that the men were sitting on a stack of bombs rather than seats did not phase the men, they only continued to talk, while taking in the vast amount's of weaponry.

"You know the plan right?"

" 'course I do Aldo."

"If I asked you to draw it out on a..."

"Aldo..I've got it!"

The men sat awkwardly, staring out the small cracks that remained of the windows. It was about twenty minutes before any one said anything worth noting, and even this was sadly, not worth noting either.

A few moments after nonsensical uttering, the car approached a small, German manned outpost.

A German soldier rapped on the window, and asked for the driver to lower it. He, in German, asked the driver what he was doing driving around in the countryside.

The driver answered in perfect German, telling the soldier that he was simply out testing a car he had just bought.

A reply came from a new soldier, in English

"Open ze trunk, Frenchie."

Two of the soldiers went around to the back of the car, and one reached out to open the door. Before his hand had touched the cool metal, two bullets were fired into his chest, and the door burst open, knocking both soldiers over. Aldo and Smithson leaped out, shooting the other soldier on the ground. The driver drew his pistol, shot one soldier, and then nonchalantly got out of the car, punched another soldier, and shot the remaining two in the feet. Aldo and Smithson both grabbed a baseball bat, both already smeared in dried blood.

"The count is 0-2, and Smithson steps up to the plate!"

"Here comes the pitch..."

Smithson swung his bat at the Germans head with all the might he could muster.

"AND THAT BALL IS OUTTA HERE!"

The driver shot the final soldier.

"You two are sick, you can't just shoot them can you, gotta' have the theatrics!"

The sound of trucks getting closer rumbled in the distance. They were headed right for the bastards.

"Come on, we should get out of here."

The three climbed back into the car. They drove towards the trucks, not expecting anything to come of it.  
>The first truck stopped suddenly, and out climbed twenty German soldiers. All of the soldiers trained on the car.<p>

"God dammit, what's going on!"

From a loudspeaker, came a very loud voice that almost scared Aldo.

"Mr. Aldo Raine, it seems your time in Germany has come to an end."

Aldo thought for a moment, cocked his gun.

"Not just yet, my friend."

Smithson thought quickly, grabbing two grenades, and an MP-40.

"Aldo, you distract them while I toss some potato mashers at those krauts."

"Who said you got to make the..."

Aldo was cut off as the soldiers opened fire upon the car, killing the driver, and puncturing the tires.

"JUST DO IT ALDO!"

Aldo opened the side door, and took refuge behind it. He stood up, his dual MP-40's loaded and ready. Aldo opened fire, spraying hundreds of bullets at the soldiers. Smithson pulled the pin's of his grenades and tossed them directly under the gas tank of the truck, causing the explosion to burn all of the soldiers.

"AHAHAH HOW'S THAT FOR THEATRICS!"

'Don't celebrate just yet Smithson, it's a twenty mile hike back to town."

"Gives us a good amount of time to think, I suppose."

"Think about what?"

"About who the hell set us up, and who knew it was us in the car."

"I dunno...maybe a German?"

"There is no way a German could have figured out that plan, it had to have been someone on the inside."

"None of my men would ever betray us."

"What about that Anna girl you were telling me about, how do you know she didn't tell the Jew hunter?"

"Dammit, I didn't want to think about that. I'd say maybe we need to talk to that girl.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had just gotten back from a doctor's appointment, and my injuries were healed, although my right leg was still a bit painful. I sat down, and Capricorn right away leaped up on my lap, sticking her face towards mine, looking for my undivided attention. I gave her kisses and hugs and cuddled her like how a mother would cuddle her newborn baby before I let her down to refill her food and water bowls. I went to my room to put a bit of make up on, and noticed that the envelope that Hitler had sent to me was still unopened. I must have forgotten about it. I went to my bed and sat down, and began to open it.

_'Annalise, I would like to invite you to go on a private tour of our newest camp. Your father will be attending and I would enjoy being in your company again. We will be going on Sunday, May 5th, the date of your birthday. I will make sure that you would have a wonderful time. -Adolf Hitler'_

I reread the note a few times over, and the fact that the Führer himself enjoyed being in my company, I wondered if I could take that and use it to gain information for the Basterds. I heard the door open, and I set the note down, going to see who it was. I smiled when I noticed it was my father.

"Did I wake you, Annalise?" I smiled, shaking my head. "No, I just got back a few minutes ago, I was in my room."

"I take it you've thought about the trip to Auschwitz?" He had said, getting a glass of water and taking a sip from it. I nodded.

"It's something I will enjoy, father. It will be good for me to see new places." I had gotten to making lunch for my father without being asked. I absolutely loved cooking, and I often made plates of different goodies and pastries for long meetings for the SS, and I was given nothing but compliments on them. When I had finished, I brought the two plates to the dining room table for me and my father.

"The weather has been wonderful recently." I had said, taking a bite out of the sandwich I had made. My father nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the weather has been perfect for the past few weeks." My father smiled. "The Führer seems to be developing a soft spot for you." I smiled.

"It must be because of our passion for fine art." I had said, sipping some milk. "It was kind of him to invite me on this tour that we will be attending."

"Yes, it was. How is your leg, darling?" I smiled. "It is doing much better, although it is still a bit painful. Hopefully the pain will go away in time." My father got a look of concern upon his face.

"If there is anything that would make you feel better, just tell me and I will make sure it happens. To see my beautiful young daughter in pain is something I do not like to see." I nodded, a warm smile gracing my fair features.

"Thank you." After we had finished lunch, I cleared the plates and did the dishes and set them in a rack to dry. Capricorn was sitting on the window sill, taking her usual afternoon nap and my father was reading a news paper. I went to my room and got my sketchbook and pencils, along with some colored pencils. I sat down across from my father and started on a sketch of the Führer as a belated present. I felt bad that I had been sick during his birthday and I had been unable to get him anything. My father looked up at me.

"What are you drawing now?" I took a breath, putting my book down to get myself a glass of water.

"I have decided to do a small portrait of the Führer as a belated birthday gift." I said, sipping from my glass. "I feel terrible I was unable to spend time with him during his birthday, so hopefully my drawing will make him happy." I finished my drink and sat down. My father nodded.

"I am sure it will." I went to bed that night, and managed to sleep peacefully, but occasional thoughts of the Jews being persecuted swam through my mind.

_May 5th, 1938_

I woke up on the morning of my birthday, and before I could even get up, Capricorn greeted me with birthday kisses. I giggled. Her tongue felt like sand paper. I put her beside me and went to get dressed, choosing a pale blue sundress for the occasion. My father knocked on my door.

"May I come in?" I nodded, brushing my hair. "You may come in." I set the brush down and I sat down on my bed. My father sat down next to me, handing me a small package.

"Happy Birthday." He kissed my forehead in an affectionate manner, something he rarely did.

"Thank you." I opened the gift, and it was a brand new set of the most expensive art materials my father could buy. "It's a wonderful gift, I will be putting these to good use." I set them down. I would not be using them often as they were very exspensive, but I was happy with it none the less. I put some shoes on, gathered my drawing of Hitler and readied myself to leave. My father went to his room and dressed himself in his SS uniform and we left for the camp.

I smiled through the scenery, it looked very pretty. We drove for a while, and when we arrived, I could tell that this camp was designed to house more than it should, and I saw a few prisoners doing odd jobs here and there. We arrived at the main office, where Hitler stood with two other men; both were decked out in SS uniforms, although both were clearly of lower rank than my father.

"Annalise, these two men are Joseph Goebbels and Fredrick Zoller." I smiled as I saluted them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." The two officers nodded in unison.

"Happy Birthday." They had both said, one after the other. We went inside, where en elaborte lunch had been prepared. I sat in between my father and Adolf, and Goebbels and Zoller sat across from us. I brushed a strand of my raven black hair away from my face as I sipped my drink.

"As we know, Miss Annalise is celebrating her birthday today." I smiled, taking a small bite out of a piece of fruit. "It only makes sense that we ensure that she is kept at her happiest."

"Here, here!" Everyone else had said. We had lunch, chatting idly about several issues, including politics and that issue about the Jews in Germany. After the dishes had been cleared, another person had brought in several gifts, presumably for me. I was handed one.

"This one is something I got for you in Munich." I opened the wrapping, which was sky blue, my favorite color, and I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Well Fredrick, it looks like you know me quite well." He nodded, showing a rather charming smile. "Your father has told me a great deal about you."

I had a very enjoyable time seeing what else I recieved. I excused myself to go for a walk to clear my head. Standing outside on a balcony, I took in a breath of fresh air when I heard a voice behind me.

"I did not expect to find you out here, of all places." I looked to see the Führer of all people. "The view is wonderful from up here." I said, speaking only the truth. We both looked towards the horizon, and I thought of the future. I felt something being draped around my middle, but it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Mein Führer, may I ask what you are doing?" I thought this was rather strange, althought part of me seemed to be enjoying the attention. He whispered to me:

"Happy Birthday, meine liebe." He had planted a small kiss on my cheek and left. I thought about his newfound fondness for me. I could use this to my advantage. Although something struck me as odd.

Why did Adolf Hitler, of all people like me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Smithson looked at Aldo, then to the rest of the Basterds. The entire group was in shock, all of the wondering how the Germans knew that they were there.

"What the bloody hell was that, Smithson?" Aldo was irritated - no, he was pretty pissed off.

"That was a group of German soldiers shooting at us, moron. What I want to know is how they knew we were here." The managed to get back to where they were staying in one piece, and Aldo brought in cigarettes and a fair amount of beer.

"Someone obviously told the Germans we were here." The Basterds tried to think of who the traitor could have been, throwing out several suggestions, but nobody could think of anyone.

"Aldo, what about that German girl Annalise? The Jew Hunter's daughter? She could have spilled the beans on us." Donny looked at his superior, wondering how much of a chance he had of being right.

"She's our only suspect right now, Donny. Which means I'm going to need to have a little chat with her. I'll get a letter sent to her." Taking a breath, he breathed out some smoke. After a few hours of smoking, drinking and cracking jokes, everyone except Aldo had gone to bed.

_'Annalise…It appears that we must talk soon. Something has happened to Aldo and I. Their mission was sabotaged, and It seems that you are a prime suspect in this due to your recent appearance in our 'club'. Please reply promptly so we can arrange a meeting so we can confirm your loyalty to The Basterds. ~ Smithson Ultivich'_

Smithson knew that this letter would not get to Annalise promptly, due to her trip to Auschwitz. He did not care, he just wanted her to know that he suspected her.

"German Girls can never be trusted."

Smithson got up from the small desk, and folded the note he had just written, and tucked it into his pocket. He blew out the candle in the center of the room, and left, leaving behind the smell of cigarettes and beer.

_May 7th 1938_

I was walking around a forest just outside of Munich, happy to get some time to myself to think. Breathing in a breath of fresh air, I took the note I had out of my pocket. Even I didn't know how the Germans had known about the Basterds being here. I found where they were hiding and knocked on the door, being brought inside. I sat down across from Aldo Raine.

"I see you're doing well, Aldo." I had said, looking at him.

"How do you think the Germans found out we're here?" He had said, his voice had a hint of distrust. I responded truthfully.

"I really have to tell you, I have absolutely no clue how they figured it out. Is it possible the dead, descalped fellow German soldiers gave them a hint?"

Aldo looked at me, realizing that I had not been the one to tell the SS. He nodded. "Alright, you can go. Just don't tell a soul about your part in what we're doing."

I nodded and left back to the house I shared with my father in Munich. I went inside, seeing my father, Hitler, Goebbels and Zoller. I smiled when I closed the door behind me, giggling slightly.

"It seems as if there will be a dinner party." I said, smiling. My father nodded as he motioned for me to come over. "Annalise, you remember Joseph Goebbels and Fredrick Zoller?" I nodded, smiling and shaking both of their hands.

"It's wonderful to see you both again. I trust you've been well?" They both nodded.

"We've all been doing well."

I nodded. "That's wonderful to hear." I prepared dinner and we all sat down and ate, telling jokes and discussing the future of Germany. Although in the back of my mind I wondered.

I wondered how much longer I could keep my alliance with the Basterds a secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_June 5th 1938_

I sat by the window of the house I shared with my father, having a cup of tea. I wondered what was taking my father so long to get back from Berlin, he had a very important meeting to attend to. Capricorn sat with me, to offer some comfort, but it did not bring much. I heard the door open, and I could sense my father had something he needed to tell me, but I knew he was having trouble.

"Annalise?" He said, walking over slowly to where I was sitting, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even budge.

"What is it, father?" I asked quietly. I knew I wanted to hear what he wanted to tell me, but at the same time, I didn't want to know. He sat down across from me. He sighed.

"I'm being sent to France to hunt down several Jew families. I'll be gone for a few months." I looked at him. "May I come?" He shook his head. "No, unfortunately there just isn't a place for you." I nodded in understanding.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." I teared up, starting to cry. I had never been apart from my father for more than a day or two, it was entirely new to me. I would be all alone here, only Capricorn to keep me company. My father hugged me, I could sense he didn't want to leave me behind, even though he had to.

"I would feel more comfortable if I could take you with me," He'd said, stroking my hair, "Unfortunately I will be so consumed with work that I would be unable to spend any time with you what-so-ever." I nodded, heading to my room for the night.

_June 6th 1938_

I woke up the next morning, and heading into the kitchen in my night gown, I started preparing breakfast. Capricorn was sitting on the window sill, awaiting her breakfast, which I gave to her so she would stop her constant meowing. As my breakfast was cooking, I went to get dressed in a simple pale pink sundress with two candy cane red ribbons in my hair. I had just sat down with the egg and toast breakfast when I heard a knock at the door, I got up to open it, and was surprised to see who it was. I smiled warmly, happy to have some company.

"Annalise, it's wonderful to see you again. You look wonderful." I didn't think that Adolf Hitler of all people could be so nice.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again. May I get you something to eat? A drink perhaps?" He nodded as he sat down.

"If it is possible, I would like whatever you are having." I nodded and got to work. After we had finished and the dishes had been cleared away, that was when my emotions about my father's departure really started to show. I felt it when Hitler had embraced me the way a father would embrace his daughter in her time of need.

"I really miss him," I said through my tears. "I'm not used to being apart from my father for long periods of time." I had said as we both sat down. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I was embraced again.

"I know how you feel, I lost both of my parents before I was your age." I brushed a strand of black hair away from my face as I looked at him.

"I could only imagine how difficult that must have been for you." He nodded, stroking my hair in comfort.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." I nodded, just standing up as the door opened.

I stared at Aldo Raine, wondering how he managed to find me where I was living.

"How did you find me here?" I glared at him, getting a tad irritated. He lit a cigarette.

"You gave me your address, remember?" I looked at him, realizing I had. "Then why did you come here, Aldo?"

"To ensure that your loyalties were with us, but I guess not." I growled. "It is not what you think it is. My father just left me all on my own this morning, what's it to you if I have someone over?" Aldo looked at me, then to Hitler, and back to me.

"We'll see in time, love. We'll see in time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Aldo had left, Hitler had left a good five minutes later, mumbling about something involving the Reich. I lay down on my bed, wondering what to do about everything that had been going on. I had seriously considered leaving the country, but knowing that my father would become suspicious of my sudden departure, I knew I had to stay. That afternoon however, I heard another knock at the door. I got up, wondering who it was. I opened it.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was curious, but he seemed alright. That, and he was on the somewhat attractive side.

"Donny." He said. "Donny Donowitz." I smiled, my cheeks turning slightly pink. "Is it alright if I come in?"

I nodded. "Alright." I shut the door and sat down across from him. "You're in league with the Basterds, aren't you?" He nodded. "Aldo sent me to reconfirm your loyalties after informing me of something he took notice of earlier." I could have kicked myself. Looks like Aldo had gone and told every one of the Basterds about the little incident with Hitler.

"Of course I'm on your side." I had said. "Just because I had Hitler sitting next to me doesn't mean that I'm not loyal to you." He nodded.

"I was only sent to ensure that your were on our side. Can you give us any information about what the Germans are planning next?" I shook my head.

"I can't do that, my father never tells me anything. And getting information out of a man such as Adolf Hitler is easier said than done." Donny laughed slightly at my attempt at humor.

"Do you know when your father will be back?" I thought about it.

"Well, it's June now, and he said he wouldn't be back until sometime in September." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could get together at some point, and get to know one another a little better." I looked at Donny.

"That's a nice offer, but I haven't known you for more than five minutes." I heard a car door slamming shut outside. I went to the window. I didn't know who the man in the Gestapo uniform was, but I knew who he was here to see.

"Donny, you'd better get the hell out of here. There's a Gestapo officer heading up here to see me and if he catches you, he'll probably get the wrong idea and go running to Hitler. Or even worse, he might go running to my father." Donny got the hint and left in a flash, giving me two or three minutes to make myself presentable until I heard a knock on the door. Before I went to open it, I gave myself a brief pep talk.

"Time to put on the guise of being a perfect little Nazi daughter." I went to the door and opened it, becoming enamoured almost instantly with the man I was facing. I smiled, brushing a strand of black hair away from my face.

"So you must be Miss Annalise Landa. Your father has told me a great deal about you. I am Major Dieter Hellstrom." He offered his hand, which I took. He kissed it gently, which gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling on the inside. "May I come in?" I nodded.

"Of course." I said, closing the door behind him. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He sat down, and did relax a bit.

"Just some water will be fine for now, thank you." I nodded, getting what he asked for. I sat down across from him. "Have you heard from my father?"

"I was sent by your father to give you a message and this." He handed me an envelope, which contained what looked like a few hundred marks. I looked at him. "Did my father specify what these were to be used for?"

"I was only told that he needs you to use them as you see fit." I nodded, placing the envelope on the table. "Thank you. You also did mention you have a message for me." He nodded, placing the now empty water glass on the table.

"Yes, your father did want me to tell you that he's arrived safely in France and has successfully executed three Jew families since he has arrived." I nodded, pretending to be interested.

"That's good to hear. All the better for our Reich, this extermination of the Jews." Hellstrom chuckled slightly, showing off an incredibly charismatic smile.

"I also asked your father if I could have his permission to take you out for dinner." I smiled. "Well that was kind of my father to do so. Is there a specific date that you prefer?"

"Would you be available tonight perhaps?" I nodded. "Tonight would be just fine. I usually spend my time around the house either cleaning, or drawing." Hellstrom seemed almost fascinated.

"Do you have any work that you would be willing to show me?" I thought about for a minute or so. "Yes, if you would like to see some of it." I said as we both got up and headed for another room in the house.

"I originally aspired to be an artist, but, since Adolf Hitler came to power I have now realized my place is to be a good wife and mother." Dieter nodded in agreement. "Yes, women are to be good wives and mothers." I found his voice to be somewhat intoxicating.

"If you do not mind me asking, are you yourself married?" Dieter laughed again, shaking his head. "No, I am still an eligible bachelor." We arrived in the small room I used as an art studio.

"This painting of a cardinal I did a few months ago gained Hitler's approval." Dieter seemed to agree. "I can see why, it's wonderful. Your attention to detail is impeccable." We casually chatted as we headed back to the front door of my home.

"So is 7:45 alright with you?" I nodded.

"That will be fine, thank you." He nodded, placing his hat back on his head and nodding. He leaned in and kissed my left cheek softly.

"Then I will be seeing you tonight then."

As I was getting ready for my date, Capricorn kept bouncing around like a child who'd had too many sweets, meowing constantly. I had changed into a formal black gown with spaghetti straps, and, just a few centimeters below the strap, I affixed a swastika pin on to complete the look. I had showered and made sure I looked spick and span. Hearing a knock at the door, knowing who it was, I went to answer it. Passing the clock in the kitchen, I noticed that Major Hellstrom was about ten minutes early, but it didn't bother me. At least he wasn't late. I opened the door. He smiled at me with the same charming smile I could feel myself falling for.

"You look absolutely wonderful, Miss Landa." He had kissed my hand again. I smiled.

"Please, you may call me Annalise." I had said as I locked the door, placed the keys in my small purse and we left.

"Alright then." We'd had dinner at an upscale restraunt, and several people stared at us as we ate. Gestapo officers were not in the same ranks that my father was achieving, but I found we got along swimmingly. On the drive back, I noticed that Dieter had stopped the car, and the view we had was absolutely beautiful.

"I had a wonderful time this evening." I smiled back. "As did I, it was wonderful to be able to spend time with you." Dieter nodded, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"What do you think of the view?"

"I think it's beautiful." I sat up to face him, and he leaned in closer.

"Although it is not as beautiful as you are." I smiled, but before I could say anything, Dieter had wrapped his arms around my middle and kissed me with such passion that I just melted and kissed him back with an equal amount of passion.

I was in love with Major Dieter Hellstrom and I knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting in a local park, I was sketching a child playing for the child's mother. It had been a few weeks since my last little meeting with the Basterds, and I knew I would have to check in with them soon. Handing the completed picture to the mother, I packed up my things and left. I was planning to meet Dieter Hellstrom again tonight for dinner and a stroll through the park tonight, of which I was greatly looking forward to. I had really taken a liking to him, and I sometimes wonder if he feels the same way. I went back home, only to notice that Hitler was sitting around, reading something, and Capricorn was too busy watching birds to notice his existance.

"Mein Führer, it's a surprise to see you here." I said, faking a pleasant tone. "How have you been?" He got up, and came over to where I was standing and kissed my hand. I wanted to shudder, but didn't.

"I recently received a letter from your father that you have been spending a great deal of time with Major Hellstrom. Is there something more to this?"

"No, we are merely friends. Although I will admit that Major Hellstrom has been quite good to me for the short time we have known one another."

He did not seem to like Dieter very much. It was competition for him.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He shook his head. "No, I will be taking my leave now." He kissed my hand again and left. I looked at the clock. It was precisely 4:30 PM, and Dieter would be coming by at 5:00 to pick me up. I started to get ready. I had a quick shower and got changed. When 5:00 came around, I heard a knock at the door, signalling the arrival of my date. I opened the door.

"Annalise, you look wonderful!" He said, twirling me around. I giggled.

"Well aren't you charming?" We left for dinner and could really feel myself connecting with him.

"The food here is amazing." I had said, having a bite of the food in front of me.

"Yes, it is good. How have you been since we last met?" I thought briefly for a moment. "I've been alright. Just doing my artwork and things around the house, and speaking to my father over the phone whenever we both have time." Of course I wasn't going to tell Dieter Hellstrom about my alliance pact with the Basterds, because if anyone who wasn't supposed to know found out, I'd probably be shipped off to a concentration camp faster than I could say Hitler.

"I have a request for you." I looked up, paying close attention in case I heard something vital. "I would like you to do a portrait of me, if you can find the time to do so." I thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. I'll do a portrait of you. I do not draw people very often, it will be good practise for me." Dieter nodded.

"Yes, apparently you have done for the Führer as well. It was well done." I smiled. "Well thank you. It was a belated birthday gift and I did rush on it slightly.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Annalise? I will be right back." I nodded as he kissed my hand.

"Alright." I sipped on the glass of wine I had ordered while waiting. He was back within five minutes, a boquet of roses in his right hand. He handed them to me.

"These are for you." I smiled. "Thank you. How did you know that roses are my favorites?"

"Your father did tell me a great deal about you. That is where I learned that." I nodded, placing the roses on the side of the table, away from the food. We ordered dessert.

"I'll have a strawberry strudel, thank you. With cream." Dieter went into a small fit of laughter.

"You are your father's daughter, what with your love for strudel." I nodded.

"Yes, I do enjoy strudel with cream on it." We had finished dessert and then left. The roses were in my arms, their sweet smell enchanting.

"It's a clear night. I can see the stars." We were walking around in a nearby park, just trying to enjoy the scenery. Dieter had a rather firm grip on my left hand, as if I would slip away into nothing if he let me go.

"Yes. It is rather nice out." We walked around for a while before heading back home. All can say is that this night was one of the best in my entire life.

I woke up the next morning, and went into the living room to a rather nice surprise.

"Daddy!" I ran to my father and hugged him tightly. "You're back!" He nodded.

"Only for three weeks, though." I didn't care how long my father would be back for, I was just happy he was back.

"Apparently you and Major Hellstrom have become rather friendly with one another." I was not going to mention what had taken place the previous night with him.

"Well, we have been spending more time together, but nothing else has been happening between us." My father nodded.

"I will be going into town for a while." He left, all decked out in his SS uniform. I had thought about some of the things that Dieter had told me last night about a movie premier profiling Fredrick Zoller's little stint in Italy. Amongst other things.

It was time to pay the Basterds another visit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hans Landa was becoming increasingly worried. The fact that his daughter was, according to rumor, in a romantic relationship with Major Dieter Hellstrom, while, at the same time, trying to keep the Führer's affections there were starting to cause her to act differently than usual. He would have to dig deeper, but he knew it would be a challenge.

Pinching the spot between my eyes I was sitting all by my lonesome in a small cafe, just up the street from the Reich building, right in the heart of Berlin. A number of people stared, but, then again, my father was considered the best SS officer there was. Several times my little alliance with the Basterds had almost come to light, and I knew that if it did, I would have no choice but to flee the country and go into hiding. I was in my own little world when I realized that someone was sitting across from me. I jumped, dragging him to somewhere so we could talk without being overheard.

"Donny, what the hell are you doing here? What do you think would happen if someone sees you?" He shook his head.

"I was just told to give this to you. New hideout." He left, leaving me bewildered. I went back home and lay on my stomach on my bed. This war was starting to turn nasty, and it was not boding well for the opposing side at this moment. My eyes snapped open when I realized someone had knocked on the door. Hiding the note that Donny had given to me earlier, I went to answer.

"Mein Führer, what brings you here?" I was being as welcoming as possible. Any little slip up could, and would mean trouble.

"I've discovered something rather alarming."

"Really? Is there something I can do to help at all?" I recognized the look he had in his eye. There was no doubt in my mind that Hitler was intelligent, but he got manicial sometimes.

"Well, yes there is."

"Just tell me and I'm sure it can be done." I went to go pour myself a glass of water, when he dropped a complete bombshell.

"I know about your alliance with the Basterds." I dropped the glass, and it shattered on the floor. How on earth had he put it all together?

"What evidence do you have?"

"I have been told that you were seen with at least two of them. These photographs prove it."

I could have kicked myself at that moment. Knowing what happened to people who openly opposed the Reich, I knew I would either be imprisoned or publicly executed.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" I was no longer going to lie. It would not bode well on my part.

"You have two options. You can either tell my staff where the Basterds are hiding and walk free, or you could refuse to speak a word and be sent away to a camp. Your choice."

I considered it for a minute or so.

"I have an idea I think you might actually like."

"Tell me."

"How about this? I don't tell you where the Basterds are hiding, but, in exchange for not being sent to a camp, I'll be your wife." I was disgusted with myself for speaking the words, but I needed to stay alive.

"Actually, that is an excellent idea." He pecked my cheek, which I pretended to accept.

"Pack your things. Until a room can be prepared for you at your new home, I will be having you stay with Major Hellstrom. Is that acceptable?"

I nodded. This would break Dieter's poor little heart, but I had no choice.

"It is fine." He left after having kissed me, and I couldn't help but vomit. I managed to clean up just before my father came home with Fredrick Zoller.

"I certainly offer my congratulations on your engagement, Miss Landa." I nodded, faking a smile.

"Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it?" I went to my room to pack my things. Hiding the secret note amongst my things, I bathed and readied myself to leave.

"I am very proud of you, Annalise." I nodded.

"I can see that, father." Later that night, I was sitting at a small kitchen table, seeing that Dieter was visibly upset.

"I thought I meant something to you."

"You do. I need to do this though."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. It's too risky."

He turned to me, taking my hands in his.

"I love you more than life itself. I would risk everything I have to see you happy."

"If I tell you, do you swear to not speak a word?" He nodded.

"I've got a secret alliance with the Basterds. The reason I'm marrying Hitler is to keep him from knowing where they're hiding." He looked shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"This secret is safe with me." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I hugged Dieter as tightly as I possibly could.

"Has a date been set?"

"No, not yet. I'm actually hoping someone else catches his interest before he makes his mind up."

"I doubt that, ever since he met you, he's been absolutely crazy about you." I nodded.

"True. Which means I can have him wrapped around my finger." I considered everything that was going on so far. I was essentially stuck between a rock and a hard place, with what appeared to be no way out.

Hitler already knew about my pact, and who knows how much longer it would be before my father found out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is chapter 10 of Alliance! Please be warned, there is sexual content in this chapter, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it. I also know that I will have to kill Dieter off, so that makes me sad! Anywho, enjoy peeps. Also, this is one of the few chapters to have a title.

Chapter 10: My Dear Dieter

Dieter Hellstrom was in a pickle. He could risk losing everything he had worked for - including his life - carrying a dangerous secret that only he and two others were aware of. That was only if it got out, however. He looked up, seeing Annalise asleep on the couch. The nineteen year old looked very tired and worn out. She opened her eyes.

"You're still up at this hour? It's almost three in the morning."

"I can't sleep."

"You need to sleep. Go take a bath and then climb into bed." He pushed her hand away gently.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, Dieter, you're not fine. You've been depressed like this since the engagement."

"I'm fine, Anna. You need to worry about the other issue." Annalise knew Dieter was right. Hitler already knew about her alliance, and Dieter did too. It was risky, but she had to go to any lengths to keep her father from discovering the truth.

"Normally that is my top priority, but right now my top priority is you. You haven't slept in days, you've eaten next to nothing in a whole week!" She couldn't leave where she was now, it would look to suspicious. Especially on her part.

"Then maybe you should just forget about me."

"Dieter, don't say that. I explained to you why this needs to be done. Yet you still act upset about it."

"It's because of the amount of danger you're in is why I'm upset!"

"What do you think will happen to you if someone finds out you know everything? You'll be prosecuted just as equally as myself." He looked at her. The dark circles under his eyes were very pronounced.

"At least get some rest. For me."

He pondered for a minute.

"Fine." He said, putting his arms around her middle. "But you're coming with me." Annalise smirked before kissing him.

"Now that I like the sound of."

He closed the door behind them. Taking his full uniform off while his lover lay watching on the bed, he could sense her shock at seeing him completely naked again. This time she had a much better view.

"You need to eat."

"Shut up and kiss me." He walked over to her and climbed onto the bed so that he was on top, all whilst kissing her furiously, pushing himself against her.

"You're taunting me."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. You are."

Dieter smirked at her before taking her hand and pressing it firmly around his cock, which illicited a moan from both parties. Guiding her hand up and down in a stroking motion, the moans coming from the young Gestapo officer kept getting progressively louder.

"You like that."

Dieter nodded feverently. Annalise sat up to face him.

"I think you'd like it even better if I sucked your cock a bit."

"I think we both know the answer to that." He let out a load moan as he felt her slowly slide himself into her mouth, and he put his hands on the back of her head, pumping himself in and out at a decent pace. Panting and moaning, he pulled himself out.

"You need to learn to control yourself, Dieter."

"How can I help myself with such a pretty girl like you?" He pushed her down, and he pressed his face into the nape of her neck and pushed his cock into her with a forceful manner. Moving slowly at first, he closed his eyes.

"Anna.." He often just called her that when it was just the two of them, Annalise was a bit of a mouthful. Especially during sex. He brought his face up so he could kiss her roughly, plunging his tongue right into her mouth. The throbbing sensations that both felt were getting stronger by the minute, but the kissing kept both of them from screaming the other's name.

Hans Landa wiped the sweat off his brow. After a long day, he was happy to have returned home. He noticed Dieter's car, with Hermann, the driver, asleep in the driver's seat. He shook him awake.

"Oh, Colonel Landa. Pleasure to see you again."

"And to you. What reason does Major Hellstrom have for being here?"

"He didn't say anything to me except that he was paying your daughter a visit. Charming young woman, she is." Hans nodded and left. He went inside, growing a tad suspicious of why the younger man would be here at this hour. Making his way to his daughter's room, he was just about to knock when he'd heard something. Pressing his ear to the wall, he listened.

Dieter moaned again as his thrusts got faster. He was sweating, panting, and moaning. Annalise was the same. Her fingernails dug into his arms, and the harder she gripped, the harder he fucked her.

"Anna..." He could feel his throbbing hard cock getting harder, and it just seemed to set him ablaze. Groping at her breasts, he wrapped his legs around her middle.

"Dieter..You're driving me insane." He put his hands on her shoulders and moaned loudly as he thrusted his now very hard cock into her.

"It's my job." He said. A few more thrusts and a loud moan came from him as they both climaxed. He pulled himself out of her and lay next to her.

"Hopefully things will work out for us." Dieter nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep."

Hans Landa could have kicked himself. He had a feeling that his daughter and Hellstrom had been sleeping together, and now his suspicions were confirmed. It didn't surprise them, Dieter was very partial to his nineteen year old daughter, and she seemed to reciprocate his feelings. He opted to go to bed.

Dieter Hellstrom straightened out his Gestapo uniform, making sure he looked spick and span. He had a job to do today, and it needed to go perfectly. Annalise came out of her room, a bath robe on.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" He pinched her bum in a playful manner.

"I slept pretty well. Then again, you assissted in tiring me out." Dieter chuckled.

"You did the same for me." He kissed her before leaving. Hans gradually stepped out from where he had been.

"So there is more to you and Dieter than you were willing to tell me."

Annalise went red in the face. So her father had heard them having sex the previous night.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hans quietly chuckled.

"I'll keep this quiet."

"Thank you." Annalise got changed and hugged her father before he left for Berlin, leaving the nineteen year old to her own devices.

Joseph Goebbels sat across from Fredrick Zoller, who was going on about who-knows-what. All he was thinking about was Annalise. Sure, he was known for being a womanizer, but he'd give up that habit to keep her happy. He'd never been this in love with any woman before, and he knew that failure was not an option.

"Something on your mind?"

"What?"

"I asked you if something was on your mind."

Goebbels considered letting Zoller in on his little secret. The young soldier had not expressed any interest in Annalise, but admitted he thought she was pretty. He nodded.

"Perhaps there is."

"It's Annalise."

"How do you know that?"

"When I brought her up you went red in the face, that's how I know." Zoller was known for being a bit saucy at times, but now he was just being cocky.

"So it is. What's your point?"

"You really want to know what my point is? My point is that you're obviously head over heels in love with her. Although you've got some competition." Goebbels nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there is competition." He had promised his loyalty to Adolf Hitler the day the two men had met.

"It's not just Hitler, but Dieter Hellstrom as well. He adores her. Hell, they both adore her. She's an attractive young woman, no doubt about that, but she's not my type."

"Next thing I know, you're going to be telling me what I should do."

"I think you should go for it. You never know what might happen." Goebbels nodded and left Fredrick sitting by himself. He walked along the main street in Berlin, pondering over what he should do.

He just didn't know what he would do if he were to be rejected.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Seriously peeps, writing this chapter made me cry because Dieter gets shot! Instead of him being killed in that bar shootout that happened in the film, I'm changing it to being shot by someone from the Basterds. And...HUGO STIGLITZ is making his grand entrance! YAY HUGO. Also, there will be a few other names some of you people may recogize.

Chapter 11

The sun arose on the morning of September 1st, 1939 Hans Landa had been up early, along with his daughter Annalise. The Führer would be stopping by and everything needed to be perfect. Annalise muttered something quietly in English.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You said something. What was it?"

"It's nothing." Hans nodded, and left the discussion to drop.

"Is Dieter coming today?" Hans nodded.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Dieter Hellstrom made sure that he looked perfect, and that not a single hair was out of place. This little get together was just what he needed to try and steer Goebbels and Hitler away from Annalise. Providing his plan worked. Calling for his driver, he left. Arriving a while later at the reasonably sized house owned by his superior Hans Landa, Dieter managed to find his way inside. Everybody else was already there, and Annalise did not look like a happy camper. He knew why.

"Miss Landa, you look wonderful this evening." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Why thank you, Major Hellstrom." Everybody sat down.

"I kept saying to him that we have to dispose of the Jews, they're ruining this country! Then he replied that there was nothing wrong with the country because of the Jews, and that it was somehow our fault. I ordered his excecution a week later." A round of a small bit of laughter came around. Hans looked over at his daughter and knew that she did not want to be here right now. She also looked abnormally pale.

"Annalise, why don't you go fetch those small crab cakes you made for tonight?" She nodded.

"Alright." Annalise went to the kitchen whilst the men chatted. Ten minutes had passed.

"Colonel Landa, your daughter has not returned."

"No, she hasn't." This worried Hans, he knew Annalise was supposed to get the crab cakes and come straight back. After hearing a wailing cry of pain, all four of them rushed to where they expected to find Annalise, but she wasn't there. Instead, they found her lying on her bed, the sheets soaked in blood.

"Don't just stand there!" Hans yelled at Dieter, "Call for help!" The young Gestapo officer did as he was told and called for help. Everybody stood outside, waiting for any scrap of news. Pinching the spot between his eyes, Hans Landa grew increasingly worried.

"Are you sure he's capable of figuring out what's wrong with her? I personally think he's a little on the twisted side." Dieter nodded in agreement.

"Those twin experiments he does scare the life out of me to be honest."

"Trust me when I say that Josef Mengele is one of the best doctors in the country. If anyone can figure out what's ailing your daughter, it's him." Hans nodded.

"Hopefully it's nothing serious."

"I agree, Dieter. I agree entirely." It had been another two and a half hours.

"How is she?"

"It was her appendix. Luckily I was able to remove it just in time. Providing no other infections set in, your daughter will be fine."

Hans nodded, he'd never felt so relieved.

"If there's anything at all I can do, let me know. You have no idea how grateful I am for you saving my daughter's life."

Within a few days, Hans noticed a definate change in his daughter. Although it was a good change.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." He nodded.

"Dieter is coming by later today to see you. I'll be heading into Berlin for a while, so don't let him burn the house down." Annalise laughed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." A knock on the door. Dieter entered, and went right over to where Annalise was.

"You look wonderful." He said, purring slightly.

"You say that every time you see me." Hans made a bit of a coughing sound to let the two love birds know he was still there.

"I'm still here. However, I am going to be taking my leave now."

Dieter took of his jacket and shirt, and sat down.

"The weather is getting warm."

"Yes it is."

"Things must be hard for you. What with getting sick and then losing your cat."

"Yes, but Capricorn was almost 25. It was her time. She's not in pain anymore, so I can rest easy knowing that." Dieter nodded.

"Too true." She poked his bare shoulder.

"You should walk around like that all the time." Pulling her gently onto his lap, Dieter pecked her lips slightly, but it turned heated rather quickly. Neither of them noticed how quickly time flew.

"I have to go now."

"I know. At least come back soon, okay?" Dieter nodded and kissed her again. He was planning to ask her father tomorrow for permission to ask Annalise to be his wife. Hitler had pretty much abandoned Annalise in favor of a blonde bombshell by the name of Eva Braun. The girl was about two years older than Annalise, but she wasn't too bright.

"I promise I will." Dieter hugged her, put his cap on his head and left.

Joseph Goebbels was becoming increasingly agitated. One competitor for Annalise's affections had backed down, but Dieter Hellstrom was still up and running. Although Fredrick Zoller was more than happy to help him gain the girl's attentions, because he truly thought she was much more suited to him than she was with Hellstrom.

"It's been an entire month and you've accomplished nothing, Zoller."

"Look, I haven't seen her since her birthday in May. It's not exactly my fault."

"Then go and see her then." Fredrick gave up.

"Fine then, I will." The young soldier left, leaving the propaganda minister by himself.

Donny looked at Aldo, then to Hugo, and to the rest of the basterds. They were all having a hard time trying to keep their newest member, Hugo Stiglitz, from going after Dieter Hellstrom.

"I don't see why I can't go and kill the little fucker." Hugo said, dangling a cigarette between his fingers. "That bastard is more trouble than he's worth."

"That may be so, but it's a bad move on our part. Annalise and Dieter obviously love one another, and if he dies, then she could end up betraying us all. Then what do you think would happen?"

"We'd all get shot in the back of the head, that's what."

Aldo Raine looked at his men. They were getting a little dull in his eyes.

"Donowitz is right. Hugo, if you kill Hellstrom, I'll kill you. How does that sound?" Hugo looked like he was going to argue, but he thought better of it.

Hans Landa put away the last file folder into it's specified area. These were the files of Jewish families he had managed to track down. He'd even ended up having to seduce one woman to do so, but he got his job done. He heard a voice from behind him.

"You're on a roll, Colonel." Hans turned around to see Adolf Hitler, the man who was the brains behind everything.

"It would appear that way."

"How is your daughter?"

"Annalise is doing well. She's almost completely recovered."

"Good to hear. Also, extend her an invitation to the premier. I think she'd like to go. There are a few people I want her to meet."

"I certainly will. Have a goodnight."

"And to you."

Annalise was sitting at home, holding and looking down at the box that contained the ashes of the late Capricorn. An image of the cat had been engraved.

"How was everything today?"

"It was quiet."

"I take it nothing exciting happened."

"Not really. When did you say that film premier was? I was going to ask the Führer if I would be allowed to attend."

"Funny, he told me that if you would like to attend, you are more than welcome. He mentioned there are some people he wants you to meet." Annalise nodded.

"Alright, then I'll go." She knew which cinema it was at, her close friend and new ally Shosanna ran the theatre, under the alias of Emmanuelle Mimieux in order to hide the fact that she was Jewish.

"Good, I believe Private Zoller will be delighted to see you there. Will Major Hellstrom be coming with you?"

"We plan to go out for lunch tomorrow, I'll ask him then." Hans nodded, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Alright. Goodnight, sweet pea." He hadn't called her sweet pea since she had been about five years old. It felt nice.

The streets of Berlin were rather quiet, which was odd. Usually people were still bustling about, it was only just after 9 PM. Dieter Hellstrom had just interrogated a man who was under suspicion of harboring Jews, which turned out to be true. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned.

"Well well well, if it isn't Major Dieter Hellstrom." Hellstrom snarled slightly. He recognized the voice of Hugo Stiglitz anywhere.

"I should be asking you what you of all people would be doing out here at this time of night."

"I should be asking you the same question, Hugo." The Basterd pulled his gun, and Dieter did as well. Hugo shot into the air once, trying to scare him.

"I thought you'd be at home with that little German slut of your's."

"Don't you _dare_ call her that. And for your information, we don't actually live together. Also, since when is my sex life any of your business?"

"Look, as you know, I've killed 13 Gestapo officers so far. You're going to bring the total up to fourteen."

"That's what you think." They had their guns aimed at one another.

"No, it's nothing but the truth, you bastard. How can you sleep at night, knowing you're responsible for murdering hundreds of innocent people?"

"I've never actually killed someone. I merely take part in deporting those filthy Jews." Hugo shot Dieter's gun out of his hand, then aimed the weapon straight at him.

"Annalise doesn't deserve a weak little runt like you."

"On the contrary, she happens to find me quite satisfying."

Hugo scoffed.

"As if a woman of her status would even look at a measley little Gestapo Major like you. She could have any man she wants."

"Maybe. But she wants me."

"Liar."

Dieter scoffed. He didn't have time for this. He had to pick up the engagement ring he had put a deposit on and head back to his small apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, if you must know, I have something to pick up before I head home." He felt a sudden urge of protectiveness towards Annalise. They were in a stable relationship, and planned to announce at a small get together that they were expecting their first child.

"I don't think so." Hugo shot him once in the arm, but Dieter was not thrown off so easily.

"You wouldn't leave an unborn child to grow up without their father, would you?"

"Like I care." He aimed another shot, this time it went through his heart. Dieter was knocked to the ground, unable to get up. Hugo left.

Fredrick Zoller was just about to open the door to his humble abode when he heard the gunshots. Running in the direction of the commotion, he did not find the shooter. But he did manage to find Dieter Hellstrom of all people, laying on the stone road, in cold blood. He rushed over to his comrade.

"Who did this to you?" He managed to sit Hellstrom up against his body, but the time for Dieter was running out.

"Hugo." He sputtered, blood pouring out of his mouth and down his once spotless uniform. "Hugo Stiglitz."

"That bastard." Fredrick muttered to himself.

"Just do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"I ordered an engagement ring for Annalise and I was just heading to pick it up. I want you to get it for me and give it to her." He coughed up more blood. "And tell her I love her more than anything."

Fredrick nodded. It was going to kill him on the inside to have to tell Annalise, who he knew was about six weeks pregnant with Hellstrom's child, that he was dead.

"I promise." Dieter nodded, cracking a weak smile before falling into a slump, dead. Taking a few moments to mourn the death of his good friend, Fredrick Zoller saw a pair of headlights. This car was no ordinary car in terms of the passenger it carried. Gently laying Dieter down, he waved his arms, hoping to attract Hitler's attention. Or at least the attenion of the driver. The car stopped.

"You'd better have a good reason for nearly causing my driver to run you over."

"I'm terribly sorry, Mein Führer, but it's urgent. Major Dieter Hellstrom has been shot and killed by that Hugo Stiglitz." The older man nearly fell over from shock.

"This makes how many Gestapo officers dead thanks to him?"

"Fourteen." Adolf nodded at Zoller, and beckoned his driver over to remove the body.

"Annalise is going to be very upset when she hears this. Her father told me today that Major Hellstrom was planning to propose to her." Fredrick nodded.

"Yes, it's terrible. I'm going to go inform her father."

"I was just heading to see him, allow me to give you a ride."

"Thank you."

A/N: Dieter is dead! NOOOOOOOO! But hey, it had to happen. Tune into the next chapter of _Alliance_ to find out how Annalise and the rest of the Basterds are going to deal with this, and how it will affect Donny's budding crush on his little German friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cinematic

"You're not being serious are you?"

Adolf nodded, a grim look on the features of the fifty-five year old dictator.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. Private Zoller here was the one who found him."

"Who killed him, Fredrick?"

"Hugo Stiglitz, sir. This makes his body count a total of 14." Hans nodded somewhat.

"Other than funeral arrangements, there's something else we have to worry about."

"How we're going to tell Annalise."

"Joseph, I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

"I'm alright, despite the circumstances of me being here."

"Yes, that's something I worry about. I do not know if any of you are aware, but my daughter is currently six weeks pregnant with her first child. With her being a rather delicate condition, I worry this may shock her too much."

"She needs to know, Hans."

"Yes, she does. I'll sit her down tomorrow and tell her."

"Actually," Fredrick said, looking grim. "I want to tell her. I was the one that found Dieter, so I believe I should be the one to tell her." Hans nodded his consent.

"Alright then. You can stay with me for the night, it'll save you the trip."

Fredrick and Hans watched as Hitler and Goebbels left for the night, discussing something about an issue with the propaganda. Morning soon came.

"Oh, Fredrick, I haven't seen you for quite a while. How have you been?"

"I'm alright. Can you sit down? There's something important I have to tell you."

"Can it wait? Dieter and I are supposed to be going for lunch."

"No, it can't wait." Hans nodded at Fredrick, who sat down next to Annalise.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Her level of worry started rising.

"Annalise, I...I'm really sorry that I have to tell you this, but, Hugo Stiglitz shot and killed Dieter late last night. The injuries were very serious, and I was with him in his final moments. I'm very sorry." Hans sat down on his daughter's other side, putting an arm around her.

"No. No it's not true."

"Sweet pea, it is." Before either of them could say anything, Annalise went into tears. Her lover, the father of her child was gone. Gone forever. Fredrick embraced her, hoping to comfort her.

"Calm down for a minute, there's something else."

Annalise wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What?" Fredrick handed her a small, black velvet box.

"Dieter told me to give this to you, and he told me to tell you that he loves you more than anything in the world." She opened it. In it lay a somewhat plain diamond ring.

"He was planning to propose?"

Hans nodded.

"He asked me for my blessing this time yesterday." Annalise dropped the box and buried her face in her hands and cried. A while later, both Adolf Hitler and Joseph Goebbels had come by to offer their condolances.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you. I'm going to go lie down in my room for a while."

"Alright. Your father, Joseph and myself will be leaving now. We have important business to attend to. The Final Solution, I'm sure you understand."

"I do. I also still plan to go to the premier. I feel obligated since you were kind enough to invite me."

"You don't have to go if you don't feel up to it, I wouldn't be offended." Annalise nodded.

"Alright. Goodbye." He pecked her cheek lightly and left, leaving her and Fredrick alone.

"As I said, I'm going to lie down. If you want to stay, make yourself at home."

"Alright." Annalise nodded and left for her room, closing the door behind her. A few hours later, Fredrick heard a knock at the door. Seeing that it was only half past two in the afternoon, he knew it couldn't be her father. But he went to get it anyway.

"If you're looking for Colonel Landa, he's out right now."

"It's not the Colonel I'm looking for. I'm here to see his daughter, Annalise. I treated her a few weeks ago and I wanted to see how she was doing."

"I'm not entirely sure that's the best idea right now. Dieter Hellstrom was shot and killed last night, and I only just told Annalise today. She's very upset about it."

"I had no idea."

"You can try and talk to her, but I don't think she'll be up for much."

"That's fine. Just let her know that she no longer needs to wear the bandage I gave her."

Fredrick nodded.

"Alright. Can I at least get your name?

"Josef Mengele."

"Yes, I've heard of your research with identical twins."

"All in the name of science."

"I'll pass your message along."

"Thank you."

Fredrick closed the door and leaned against it.

"Lunatic."

"Who's a lunatic?"

"That doctor who treated you when your appendix burst. Those experiments are gruesome."

"They're awful."

"Although you don't need your bandage anymore."

"I took it off days ago, it was bothering my sleep."

Fredrick nodded.

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright. I'm going to the premier on Friday. Maybe we can share a dance."

"I'd love to." Annalise nodded.

"Well, then I will see you there." Fredrick nodded.

"I'll look forward to it."

"You can go now, I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll let you know if I need something."

"Alright. Have a good day then."

"You too." Annalise went and made herself a sandwich. She knew that Dieter would not want her to mope around. He would want her to enjoy herself, enjoy life. Her father returned a few hours later.

"Have you packed your things?"

"Yes, I did that just after I had lunch. Everything's put away."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Daddy, Dieter would not want me to mope around all day. He'd want me to enjoy myself." Hans nodded. Sometimes his daughter was much wiser than she appeared to be.

"You're right. You're a grown woman now and soon you'll have a child of your own."

"I know. It's sad that Dieter won't be able to watch the baby grow up."

"It is." The two left that night for France. The pre-premier party was in full swing. Annalise looked up and nodded at Shosanna, who nodded back. That was merely a confirmation between the two girls that the secret was still, well, secret.

"Ah, Colonel Landa, it's wonderful you could make it. And I see you brought your lovely daughter with you."

"I'm glad I came out tonight, Adolf. I needed it." The all laughed.

"Annalise, there's two people I would like you to meet. I would like to introduce you to two of my closest asscociates, Hermann Göring and Heinrich Himmler."

Annalise smiled, offering her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you both."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Landa." Hermann had taken her hand and kissed it.

"Please, call me Annalise."

"You look enchanting this evening."

"Well Heinrich, I try my best."

"We also want to express our condolances upon Major Hellstrom's death."

"Thank you. However, this night we should be enjoying ourselves." Some music started playing.

"Colonel, would you allow me the honor of sharing a dance with your daughter?"

"It's up to her."

"I promised Private Zoller I would dance with him." She went off to do so.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Fredrick. You look quite handsome yourself." He smiled, a glow came upon his face.

"Thank you." After the dancing had ended people started filing to their seats. Fredrick turned to Annalise.

"Enjoy the movie." He kissed her hand.

"I will."

Annalise sat down in between Joseph Goebbels and Adolf Hitler. Her father sat behind them. Other than Fredrick Zoller, Annalise and her father were guests of honor.

_"Who wants to send a message to Germany?"_

The film soon ended.

"Annalise?"

"Fredrick, what is it?"

He bit his tongue. He had never felt like this with a girl before. Never.

"I...Well, what I was going to say was-" A car horn beeped.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you soon, okay?" She pecked his cheek lightly and left. Although the film premier had been a smashing success, Fredrick Zoller knew that he was falling in love with a woman he barely knew.

Bridget von Hammersmark giggled as she put her hand on the ever-expanding belly of her close friend, Annalise, who was due to deliver any day now.

"What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?"

"Bridget, I honestly don't care about gender. What I care about is a healthy baby."

"That makes sense." The two young girls were alone in the massive house.

"How's Donny been?"

"He's been alright." Bridget had only recently joined forces with the Basterds, but she saw them much more often.

"Good."

"I really think he likes you. He talks about you constantly. He actually nearly beat Hugo Stiglitz to within an inch of his life when he found out what he'd done."

"Is he always that violent?"

"No. Just when he's really angry about something." She looked at the clock. "Anyway, I have to go. Next time I see you, you'll have your baby."

Annalise tried to keep a brave face on. The truth of the matter was that she felt utterly hopeless without Dieter around anymore. Even the excitement of becoming a new mother did not brighten up her grey world. After Bridget had left, Annalise looked at a photograph of her and Dieter together. It had been taken the day before he'd been shot to death, and there were smiles on both of their faces. She buried her face in her hands and burst into tears. After an hour almost of crying, she looked at the clock. Her father would be returning home any minute. Checking on the status of dinner, she pulled it out of the oven. Aldo had swung by early that morning to give her a vial of something that would kill Adolf Hitler if she could get him to consume it. It was easier said than done however.

Before adding the poison however, she thought for a moment. Despite her now strained alliance with the Basterds, who rarely spoke with her, let alone looked at her, it was Hitler of all people who had been there for her when she needed friends the most. She couldn't do it. Not after everything he had done for her. She now knew where her loyalties were.

And they weren't with the Basterds.

Hans Landa considered everything that had been happening. The war had started to turn in Germany's favor once again. Normally this would have pleased him greatly, but now that he was on the verge of becoming a first time grandfather, he had to go to any lengths he could to keep his daughter and unborn grandchild safe.

"It'll be any day now, Hans. Your little girl will be a mother."

"She'll be a very good mother at that." Hans nodded. He already knew that if the baby was a boy, he would be given the name Dieter, after his late father. If the baby was a girl, Annalise had not actually decided on that yet.

"Has she thought of any names?"

"Well Goebbels, to be honest she has no idea what she's going to name the baby if it's a girl. If the child is a boy, she plans to name him Dieter, after his father."

"That makes sense."

Fixing her hair and make up, Annalise Landa made sure she looked as good as she could. Putting her hands on her swollen belly, she smiled.

"Just stay in there a little while longer." Little did she know how soon she would be meeting her unborn baby. The door opened.

"Daddy, you're back!" Hans smiled and hugged his daughter as best he could. After the pleasantries were exchanged, they all sat down to dinner.

"Those Basterds are going to drive me mad eventually. They're killing all our soldiers. We can stop them if we can find them." Annalise knew exactly where they were.

"I know where they are."

"You do, do you?"

Annalise smirked.

"Yes, I do. They're living in a tiny little house just outside of Munich. If someone can drive me out there, I can take you right to them."

Adolf Hitler looked like his birthday AND christmas had come early. Not only was the war turning again into Germany's favor, but now, along with exterminating the Jews, he could wipe out the Basterds while he was at it.

"Perfect. We can go tomorrow." Hans noticed his daughter was getting uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Everything's fine." Hans nodded.

"Alright then." Hitler and Goebbels had soon left. Hans knocked on the door to his daughter's bedroom a while later, only to get a massive shock.

"How did it-?"

"I don't know how it happened so fast. Just get help!" Hans called for his driver, Hermann, who, before going to work for him as his personal driver, had been a highly skilled doctor. It took the fat little German about 20 minutes to assess the newborn. He came out of his daughter's room.

"Well? What is it? Boy or girl?"

"A boy. He looks almost exactly like his father too. Healthy and strong." Hans felt relieved to know that his newborn grandson was healthy.

"Alright. Thank you." Hermann nodded and left. Hans went into his daughter's room.

"Let me see him."

"Alright." Annalise handed off her newborn son to her father.

"What's his full name going to be?"

"Dieter Hans Hellstrom."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled as his grandson opened his little eyes and looked up at him with an almost worshipful fascination.

"It would appear that neither of us is going anywhere tomorrow."

"Daddy, we have to go. If we don't the Basterds could change their location and then it'd be even harder to find them."

Hans Landa knew that deep down, Germany would not win this war. He just would never admit it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's chapter 13! Annalise will find someone new in this installment, and no it's not Donny. Also, if you have/have not seen the made-for-tv film Out Of The Ashes, you have to. I'm using Johnathan Cake's portrayal of Josef Mengele for this fic. Just sayin'.

Chapter 13: Death of The Reich

Hans Landa smiled proudly as everybody who was at his small house (more like a small mansion) gushed over his newborn grandson.

"He looks just like his father."

"Absolutely."

Annalise smiled triumphantly. The supposed hiding spot of the Basterds was false. She was throwing them off their trail.

"Fredrick, would you like to hold him?" The now fussy baby boy was crying in his mother's arms.

"Well, alright. But I'm not good with babies." He held the seven pound baby, who quieted down instantly.

"Looks like your fan base is growing." Fredrick couldn't help but smile. The baby boy was fast asleep.

"Actually, I was hoping I could ask you all something."

The other three men looked at her.

"Of course, Annalise. Go ahead."

"I was hoping that one of you would be godfather, but since I'm good friends with all three of you, I want you all to be godfather to my son." All agreed to do so.

Aldo Raine was wondering how valuable Annalise could be now that she had a three week old son. Tapping his fingers on the table, his eyelids grew heavy, and he opted to go to bed. He could and would solve this problem in the morning.

Stretching her arms, Annalise yawned as she came from her room for breakfast. Her father had offered to look after Dieter so she could get some sleep. However, there was someone else there.

"Annalise, how are you?" The nineteen year old recognized the voice of Heinrich Himmler, the head of the SS.

"I'm alright. How have you been?"

"Rather busy. As I am sure you have been."

"Yes, my son definately keeps me busy. I wouldn't change it for the world though. He's wonderful. Would you like to hold him?"

"Alright." Annalise went over to her father, taking her six week old son from his arms.

"How's my handsome little boy?" She kissed his forehead before handing him to Himmler.

"He'll make an excellent SS officer when he gets older."

"As long as he's happy doing whatever he decides to do, I'll be happy." She couldn't help but find herself gazing at the Nazi official holding her young son. Shaking her head, she blinked.

"Is something wrong?" Her cheeks went pink.

"No. I'm fine." She wondered what the hell was wrong with her, she'd given her heart - no she'd given everything to Dieter, yet here she was starting to suspect she was falling in love with another man.

Fredrick Zoller was in a serious pickle. Not only was he now in love with a girl he had claimed to not be in love with, he had some high-profile competition. Possibly more. Pinching the spot between his eyes, he got up to go out for a while. He ended up running into, well, nobody.

Bridget von Hammersmark looked at Annalise, who looked at her untouched plate.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. Dieter wouldn't want me to mope around."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" The two girls were speaking in English, as they did not want bystanders to understand what they were talking about.

"Yes, but not because of Dieter's death. I think I may have fallen in love with someone else."

Bridget cocked her eyebrow for a moment. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope for her life long friend.

"Really? Who is he?"

Annalise wasn't entirely sure she wanted to say a word, but Bridget was her best friend, they'd known each other since they were three years old, and they shared everything.

"I'll tell you when we get back home. I'm not exactly comfortable admitting it here in public."

"Alright, that is something we can do.'' The two girls paid for their lunches and left. After arriving, they got changed into more casual clothes.

"So, who is he? Is it someone you know?"

"Yes, I know him." Bridget gave her friend a supportive hug. The 20 year old mother of one needed it.

"Then who is he? Or do you not want to tell me?" Annalise knew there was no way out of this. She decided things would go easier for her if she just confessed. She took a deep breath.

"Heinrich Himmler." Bridget went a little wide-eyed. This shocked her a bit. They were two _completely_ different people. Annalise was easy going and relaxed by nature, whereas Himmler was ruthless, stubborn and very, very cruel at times, yet he was also very charismatic.

"I didn't think he was your type."

"Neither did I." The two girls got a good laugh.

"Where's your son?"

"My father took him for the week to let me have some time to myself. I needed it." Bridget nodded.

"Have you spoken with Donny at all recently?"

"No, the Basterds won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. They're calling me a traitor."

"Donny doesn't think that. He really does like you. Hugo made a crack about you and Donny punched him and broke his nose." Annalise went into a fit of laughter.

"Now THAT is funny." Bridget left soon after for her own small apartment in the heart of Berlin, leaving Annalise on her own. Making some chamomile tea to calm her nerves, she sat down. She was relaxed to a point that she barely heard the knock on the door. Snapping out of her thoughts, she went to open the door. She wasn't entirely sure who he was.

"Annalise, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, but have we met before?" She brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes, but you were rather ill." Annalise thought for a moment. So this was the doctor that Fredrick had been referring to. The one he called the lunatic.

"It's , isn't it?" He nodded

"So you do remember me." Annalise nodded.

"It would appear so. Would you like to come in? I just made some chamomile tea."

"That would be wonderful." He took her hand and kissed it gently. Annalise closed the door.

"The weather is getting chillier." It was now early September of 1944. The war was slowly turning against Germany.

"Yes, it is." Annalise brought the two cups and sat down.

"The war is turning against Germany. I honestly think we're going to lose."

"You might be surprised." She thought about it for a minute.

"That's true." She pinched the spot between her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just feeling a little conflicted is all." His face showed concern.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, then I'd be more than willing." Annalise smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall.

"That's nice of you, despite your reputation." He chuckled lightly.

"I suppose you could say that. However, there is something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"If you're not busy, would you let me take you out for dinner at some point?" Annalise thought about it for a minute. She needed to get out of the house.

"Alright. I really need to just get out and enjoy myself."

"Then would tonight be alright?"

"Yes it would." They got up and went to the door.

"I'll be seeing you later."

"Alright." He leaned down and kissed her softly, then left. Annalise went to get ready, when yet another knock came. Straightning out the folds of her dress, she went to answer the door. It was her own current love intrest.

"Is there a special occasion I was not aware of?"

"I actually am heading out in an hour or so for dinner with a friend." Heinrich partially let his guard down.

"Well, you look wonderful." Annalise went red in the face.

"Thank you." Annalise left, leaving the head of the SS red in the face.

"Annalise, you look wonderful as always."

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." They went inside and sat down.

"A blueberry strudel with cream, please."

"And your drink?"

"A glass of milk." Annalise took notice that her date was having a fit of laughter.

"You are indeed your father's daughter." She bopped him on the arm in a playful manner.

"I've heard that enough to last a lifetime." The twenty year old laughed somewhat. She was pretending to be a fanatically loyal Nazi in order to prevent suspicion of her being a traitor.

"How is your son?"

"He's well. Almost six months old."

"This seems like an odd question, but have you ever even considered having more?"

"I have, but not for a while. I'd like to just focus on what I need to do currently."

All in all, the night itself was successful. Nothing went wrong.

"Would you like to come in? I can make you a cup of tea before you leave." A clash of thunder sounded in the distance.

"That would be a wise idea." The two went inside.

"Do you want chamomile or lemon tea?"

"Lemon."

"Lemon tea it is." Annalise may have looked happy on the outside, but on the inside she was starting to crack under the pressure of keeping up appearances. She pinched the spot between her eyes.

"Are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine. Really." She truthfully wasn't.

"No, you're not fine. Go sit down." Annalise opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. She sat down.

"You look frighteningly pale."

"I'm fine. Really, I am. You should stop worrying about me."

"If I shouldn't be worrying about you, then what should I be worrying about?"

"What you need to be concerned about is what's going to happen to you if the Allies get their hands on you. You've gotten a rather dark reputation." She received a rather dark look.

"How do you know about my work?"

"I've been told." The night ended on a rather sour note. Annalise was starting to make enemes within the Reich, and the more enemies she made, the less safe she felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: First Date

Hans Landa could not even begin to fathom what was wrong with his daughter. He was sitting with Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, Fredrick Zoller and Joseph Goebbels.

"They won't even look at each other, let alone talk to each other."

"I want to know what happened." Hans sipped his glass of brandy. He looked rather unprofessional. Then again, so did everybody else.

"Well," Fredrick chimed in, "I heard they had a falling out. Annalise started on him about his reputation, and then they must have said some pretty cruel things to one another."

"A falling out? That's impossible!" Himmler slammed his fist down on the table. "It's impossible! I thought that Mengele adored her."

"Apparently not. They absolutely despise one another now."

Annalise smiled at her cooing son, who was now almost a year old. He'd grown into an intelligent, lively young boy, and she had to keep her eye on him or he'd run enough and get himself into who-knows-what. A knock came on the door.

"Donny, what are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" She dragged him inside.

"I wanted to come and see you."

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't a purely social call?"

"I can't come and see you just because I want to?"

"You came here, risking being caught just to see me?"

"Yes." Annalise thought for a minute.

"Well, then thanks. Anything else I should know?" Donny handed her a rather thick envelope.

"Everything's in there." He kissed her cheek before he turned to leave. Hiding the envelope in her journal, she turned her attention back to her son, who was sitting on the floor looking at something. Picking up what she realized was a shattered picture frame, she got an upset look in her eyes. It was a picture of her and Dieter on their first date together. Had her son clued in? Possibly. She picked him up.

"Time for your nap." After soothing her son down to sleep, she went back into the living room. Sitting down, she picked up the picture of her and Dieter together and went into tears. Even though she pretended to want to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart, in reality, she didn't want to let any other man close to her. She didn't. She couldn't.

Heinrich Himmler had opted to go see Annalise, hoping to try and get her attention. He'd just been about to knock on the door, when he could hear her crying. That hurt him. He didn't like to hear her cry. He didn't like seeing her upset in general. He just opened the door, startling her.

"Why are you here?" She not only looked upset, but angry as well.

"I decided to pay you a visit, however, you obviously seem upset."

"I'm fine." She brushed off his accusation. She went to the kitchen, and she was holding onto the edge of the counter. She was finally starting to have a mental breakdown.

"No you are most certainly not fine." Putting an arm around her, he only hoped she wouldn't snap.

"Don't touch me." She pushed him away, but he persisted.

"You need help."

"I'm fine." She elbowed him, which caused Himmler to wince slightly.

"No you're not." He managed to get her to sit down. Annalise thought about it for a minute, and realized that he was right. She was in bad shape. Not physically, but mentally, emotionally. She broke down.

"You're right. I need help." She cried for a good while longer. But being around, being a shoulder to cry on was a decent step into gaining her affections. The two of them had just sat there for almost three hours. Wiping her tears away from her face, Annalise got up.

"I should go."

"No, you can stay. It's fine. I was about to make lunch anyway." He sat back down.

"I don't mean to impose."

"It's fine. It's the least I can do." He nodded.

"Alright then." He sat there, thinking for a moment. His current marriage was an unhappy one. Although convincing Adolf Hitler to allow him a divorce would probably never happen. Annalise did not know he was married. He intended for it to stay that way. Taking off his glasses to pinch the spot between his eyes, Heinrich wondered how Annalise would react if she found out he was married. Hearing a terrified shrieking, he rushed to the location.

"What happened?"

Annalise was so distraught she couldn't even speak. All she could do was cry. Looking up, he could see why she was so distraught. Her seemingly healthy one year old son was, well, dead.

Hans Landa had been sitting around a table with a few friends, chatting, laughing and having a few drinks. He'd been enjoying himself. Someone came over.

"I was told to give this to Colonel Landa." He handed the message over.

"Thank you." He opened it. It made him go rather pale. Goebbels looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"Something's happened to Dieter."

"What?"

"Apparently from what this says, Annalise went to wake him up from his nap and found him dead."

Everybody looked down. First she lost her future husband, and now her son. Annalise was having a serious run of bad luck. They all rushed back, only to be greeted by the police, Heinrich Himmler and one very distraught Annalise.

"We don't know how it happened, it just did."

"Well, I'm sure someone can find out."

Hans went in to not only get a closer inspection, but to say goodbye to his now late grandson.

"Hold on a minute. Look at this." Pointing to a what appeared to be a little black capsule, everyone came over. Goebbels took a closer look.

Hitler cocked his head. "What is it?"

"It's a cyanide capsule. Someone poisoned him." Goebbels shook his head. The young boy had already been showing promise of being a very devoted Nazi.

"Who would do something so cruel?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." The three men were all upset to varying degrees.

Standing around on a cold, rainy October morning, Hans Landa wished he were out today under different circumstances. He'd just had to, along with his daughter, bury his own grandson. Putting an arm around Annalise, he couldn't help but frown. He tried not to show his emotions, but today was a different matter. After everything had ended, Hans wondered if his daughter could bring herself to have another child.

"If you need anything at all, let me know." Fredrick wanted to just reach out and hug her, but he hesitated. However, Annalise hugged him.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to call you if I need something." Fredrick bowed slightly before leaving. Hans Landa looked to his daughter, leaving her for a moment.

"I think she needs a moment alone." The four men turned to leave.

"Actually, Heinrich, would you stay for a moment?" She figured that despite what had just taken place, it was now or never.

"Alright." The two of them stood there in a solemn manner.

"I think I know who did this."

"Who?"

"Hugo Stiglitz." Now the Basterds had crossed the line. Killing her former future fiance was was one thing; but they had killed her son, and now they'd gone one step too far.

"You're not being serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious. I also know where he is. I'd be more than happy to turn him in." Annalise had never felt so much anger towards one person. Ever.

"Then let someone know."

"Don't worry. I have every intention of doing so." She passed him a slip of paper.

"That's where he's hiding currently." Heinrich recognized the address. It was just outside of his own hometown of Munich.

"Don't you go worrying yourself. I'll take care of everything. Go home and rest." Annalise zoned out for a moment.

"Just one last thing."

"What?" Annalise smiled slightly for a minute. Turning to make sure they were the only ones around, she turned towards him and kissed him.

Hans Landa looked at his daughter, who was busy prettying herself up. He didn't think that she would jump into a relationship with someone just weeks after she had lost her son.

"I can't dwell on the past. I still have memories, but moping will not bring him back." Is the answer he got every time he asked her why she was so happy.

"I suppose so. Who are you going to see?" Annalise was not exactly ready to tell her father who she was seeing.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." Annalise hugged her father and left. Yet Hans Landa was worried. Part of him wanted to follow his daughter, yet he also knew that she was now an adult and could look after herself. Or so he hoped.

Annalise had never felt more beautiful. She looked utterly beautiful in a sleek, yet sophisticated violet dress with silver sparkles. A few people stared at her as she walked through the streets of Berlin. Occasionally someone would salute her, and she would nod at them. Taking her seat at her table, she awaited her date. He arrived about five minutes after she did.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Am I merely receiving special treatment?" Annalise smirked a bit.

"Possibly." She leaned him and kissed him again, letting a giggle escape her.

Fredrick Zoller poked at the food in front of him. Hans Landa sat across from him.

"Did she say who she's seeing?"

"No, she didn't. Part of me wants to spy on her, yet I also know that she's a grown woman."

"Well, if she won't tell you, you can't and shouldn't force her too."

"Too true." They were soon joined by Joseph Goebbels, the propaganda minister.

"There has to be a reason as to why she's being so secretive about it."

Hans Landa was worried about his daughter. Was she hiding something?

Annalise couldn't help but laugh again. She was really enjoying herself for the first time in weeks.

"I'm actually surpried that we get along so well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I'm so easy going and relaxed, and you're stubborn, sometimes a bit ruthless." Heinrich thought for a moment. He did have a ruthless reputation.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Oh wow, chapter 15! I didn't think the story would go this long. I guess I was wrong. Read and review peeps!

Chapter 15: Wedding Bells and Bullet Holes

Hans Landa looked up from his paper for what seemed like the millionth time. He had made the desicion to have Fredrick Zoller spy on Annalise for him.

"Which restaurant did you say you were going to, daddy?"

"That high-end French one."

"You mean La Pomme?" Annalise was getting worried. She did not know how much longer she was going to be able to keep her relationship with Heinrich a secret. Her father was, by sheer dumb luck, having lunch at the same restaurant.

"Yes, that's the one. Private Zoller graciously invited me."

"Well that was kind of him." Annalise quickly grabbed her small purse and left in a flash, hoping to get a table where her father wouldn't see her. She had not told him that she would be there also. She just hoped he didn't see her.

Fredrick Zoller hoped that his job to spy on Annalise went as it should. Shaking hands with Landa, the two went inside.

"Colonel Landa, what a surprise to see you here." Hans turned to see Joseph Goebbels, along with, to Landa's surprise, Adolf Hitler.

"Yes, it's good to see you both."

"Why don't you both sit down with us? Lunch is on me."

"Alright then." Landa hoped that Fredrick could do his job still. Almost an hour into their lunch, Landa could tell that Goebbels was too busy looking somewhere else.

"Colonel Landa, isn't that Annalise over there?" Hitler also looked in the same direction.

"With Heinrich Himmler of all people?" The four men looked at one another.

"Go figure. Who would have thought he'd be her type?"

"He's married."

"Yes, I know that." Fredrick did, on occasion have a temper. "But the question is why they're together. I think she's his mistress."

Landa smacked Zoller upside the head.

"Annalise is smarter than that. Then again, she doesn't know he's married."

Margarete Himmler merely flipped through the pages of her book. She had been having lunch with a friend of hers, Emmy Göring. The food was a bit late, because the restaurant itself was rather busy.

"This war is getting rather bloody, isn't it?"

Emmy nodded.

"Yes it is. Personally, I try to not read about things like that. I'm trying to focus on other things." Margarete nodded slightly. Emmy was engaged, and, in a month, would be marrying Herman Göring, who was the head of the German air force.

"Well, what with war being all around us, it's hard to ignore. Emmy? Emmy!" She tried to get her friend's attention. Looking in the same direction, she caught sight of her own husband kissing another woman. People had left, and things had gotten quiet though. They would not stay that way for long.

"Who is that?"

"Annalise Landa."

"Colonel Hans Landa's daughter?"

"That's her alright. The poor girl lost her own son a few months ago." Margarete didn't give a damn about that. What she did give a damn about was that Annalise was kissing her husband. She slammed her book down on the table. Emmy, realizing what was about to happen, followed. Emmy had only spoken with Annalise once, and did not know her too well. Out of the corner of eye, she noticed Fredrick Zoller, Joseph Goebbels, Adolf Hitler and Annalise's father, Hans Landa.

"What's going on?"

Annalise looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. What I want to know is what on EARTH do you think you're doing?"

Annalise was confused.

"Heinrich, who is she?" Himmler knew he was busted. He'd been caught red-handed. And by his own wife no less.

"My wife."

"You're married?" Annalise was feeling her heart shatter all over again. Emmy stayed quiet, not wanting to get dragged into this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annalise was visibly upset now. Hans Landa had started to make his way over, Goebbels following.

"Look, if you'd let me explain-"

"Explain? What is there to explain? I trusted you! I was prepared to let myself get close to someone again, and you lied to me!" She got her purse, but not before throwing her drink at him.

"I never want to see you again!" She turned and left, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Hans followed his daughter, he had never seen her so upset. Goebbels followed him as well. Getting into her car, Annalise slammed the door shut.

"Drive me home. Now." Hermann merely followed her orders. She cried the whole way back and when she got home, shut herself in room. It had been two days since she had come out. Hans went to knock on her door.

"Go away!" He opened the door anyway.

"You can't shut yourself away like this." Annalise let her head fall on her father's shoulder and she cried.

"How could he lie to me? I trusted him."

"I honestly don't know why. If I did know, believe me, I would tell you." Hans pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"Emmy told me to give this to you. She does want you to be at her wedding." Annalise had started to befriend Emmy a while back.

"I don't know if I'm going to go." Hans wiped the tears away from his daughter's face.

"Would you do it for me?" Annalise nodded meekly.

"Fine, I'll go." Hans kissed her forehead.

"Alright, sweet pea." He had been very affectionate towards her, giving her whatever she wanted. It was a desperate effort to cheer her up. He made the RSVP that afternoon.

Emmy shook hands with Landa.

"I honestly can't promise anything."

"If Bridget can't get her to talk, then you can."

"Alright. Where is she?"

"She's sitting in the living room right now. I'll be in my study if you need me." Emmy went upstairs to find her newest friend in tears. Again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Used."

Emmy sat down and put an arm around her.

"At least try and be happy for Sunday."

"Emmy, of course I'm happy for you. I just can't believe I allowed myself to be lied to."

"I know, but if it makes you feel better, you won't be anywhere near Heinrich or Margarete."

"It only makes me feel a tiny bit better." Emmy embraced her friend.

"At least we still have each other." Emmy had stopped speaking with Margarete since that run in.

"I suppose so."

"Which dress are you planning to wear?" Annalise got up and opened her closet. Pulling out a pale purple dress.

"This one. I had it sent in from France."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Annalise put it back.

"I have to go now. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Alright." The two girls hugged, and Annalise cracked a smile.

Hans Landa looked at his daughter.

"Dinner is good."

"Thanks." Annalise had felt so empty since her son had died.

"I have some news I think might cheer you up."

"What?"

"Hugo Stiglitz has been arrested and imprisoned for life." Annalise smiled.

"It's about time that bastard got what he deserves." Hans was a little shocked at his daughter's use of language.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, the ceremony is supposed to start at 11 AM, so I would say we should leave at about 9:30 to allow enough time to get there."

"Alright." Hans looked at his daughter.

"Are you sure you'll be up for it?"

"Daddy, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Stepping out of the car in her pale purple dress, Annalise was finally able to have an excuse to look or even act happy. The people all saluted her and her father, and Annalise acknowledged them. They were all standing around, just chatting, socializng and catching up.

"Annalise, it's wonderful to see you again. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Private Zoller." They started posing for pictures, as well as chatting idly, awaiting the last guests to arrive. Fredrick had gone off to sign autographs.

Up in a nearby clock tower, the newly escaped Hugo Stiglitz was armed. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was being an escape artist. Turning the safety off on his gun, he aimed. He had seriously considered trying to shoot Hitler himself, but he knew that he would make the first crack in the Third Reich by shooting Annalise. She had turned him down and spurned his advances multiple times. Nobody, absolutely NOBODY turned Hugo Stiglitz down and got away with it. Annalise was no exception.

Hans Landa had looked to his side where his daughter had been. She wasn't there. He shrugged. Figuring she was already inside, he went to his seat. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Surprised to see me here?"

"A little bit yes." The two shook hands.

"How has your daughter been?"

"She's been through a fair bit, but she's around here somewhere. Why are you asking?"

"I wanted to apologize to her for the arguement we had a while back." Landa looked at Mengele for a brief moment.

"Well, she's around here somewhere, I'm sure you'll get your chance." A loud 'BANG' noise that sounded like a gunshot was heard, and people were flooding inside. Someone was yelling for a doctor. Worried something had happened to Annalise, Hans rushed around trying to find her. He heard panicked yelling.

"Hurry up, we'll lose her!" Landa nearly fell from shock. His daughter lay there, in a pool of her own blood. There was a bullet wound fairly close to where her heart was. He managed to stablize himself. He noticed Heinrich Himmler out of the corner of his eye, as pale as a ghost. Two Gestapo officers helped him inside.

"I don't see why you had to do what you did."

"Colonel Landa, it isn't fair that Emmy and myself celebrate when nobody knows if Annalise will live."

"Still, this was supposed to be your day." Goebbels shook his head.

"She'll pull through. I have no doubt in my mind that she will." Landa sat back. He looked very unprofessional at the moment, but those words he had just heard from his friend cheered him up and made him a bit more optimistic. They were soon joined by Adolf Hitler and Fredrick Zoller.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nothing yet."

"How long has it been?"

"It's going into the fourth hour now."

"Well, if they brought her out of surgery really soon, that probably would have meant that there was nothing they could have done." Landa broke down. He had remembered the first time he had ever held Annalise when she had just been a baby.

"She can't die. She won't die." Fredrick just looked at the floor. He honestly did not know what to say or do. Nobody did. It had been almost five long hours before they had heard any scrap of news.

"Is Annalise alright?"

"Well, there was a surprising amount of blood, despite the fact that there was very little damage." Mengele felt a tad crowded.

"Will she be alright?"

"Providing there are no complications, she'll be just fine."

Everybody breathed a huge sigh of relief. Within a week, Annalise was back home recovering. Hans smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired. I might have a nap this afternoon."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that Hugo had escaped."

"Daddy, it's not your fault."

"Will you be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Go do what you need to do." Landa hugged his daughter, being careful to not hurt her. After her father had left, Annalise went to fix herself a cup of tea. She reflected on everything that had happened. She had managed to not make any new enemies within the Nazi party, and had started to speak with the Basterds on a regular basis. Donny often came to her, because of her still recovering from her injury, she should not be travelling so often. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Annalise?"

". What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Annalise felt a little guilty. She had to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the fact that I treated you horribly, yet you've saved my life twice now, and, for a while I treated you in a rather rude manner."

"It's fine. What with everything that you've been through you were hurting. So you wanted to hurt others." Annalise nodded.

"I guess so. Let me make you some tea."

"Alright." Annalise was doing everything in her power to not break down and cry. She was still very upset about Heinrich having lied to her, and she was starting to worry herself sick, which, in the state she was in, wasn't good.

"I should go."

"No, don't."

"You're obviously upset just by me being here."

"It's not you."

"Your father spoke to me. Apparently you've been worrying yourself to the point where you're making yourself sick."

"Fine. If you want to go, then go." He left without another word. Annalise had never felt more alone in her entire life. Oh sure she had friends and powerful people to keep her safe, but she wasn't happy. Sitting on the floor, she didn't know what to do. She had few options: Either abandon the Basterds and turn into a Nazi, abandon her lavish lifestyle and join the Basterds, or suicide. With the first two, there was a strong possibility she would die. Getting up to look at herself in the mirror, she realized how life was so simple before the war started. Now it was full swing. She could hear her father come in, talking with someone. Wiping all the make up off her face, she decided to poke her head around the corner to see who her father was talking to.

"Who is this lovely young woman?"

"My daughter, Annalise."

Heydrich smirked. It would not be long before he would get Annalise in bed with him.

"Annalise, why don't you come say hello?" The twenty year old shied away. She didn't want anything to do with anyone at that moment.

"She's not usually so shy. Give her time." Annalise locked herself in her room. She had a cyanide capsule hidden in a little music box she had sitting on her dresser. Thinking back on everything, suicide was her only option. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Thinking of suicide, were you?" Annalise shook her head.

"No. I wasn't." Heyrdrich put his arm around her middle and purred in her ear.

"Liar." Annalise elbowed him.

"Look, I don't even know you. So stop trying to seduce me, because I'm not interested." Landa came in.

"What's going on?"

"He's trying to seduce me."

"Reinhard Heydrich, when will you ever learn?" Annalise looked shell-shocked.

"I take it you've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?" Annalise still did not like Heydrich much. Apparently he had gained a reputation as a womanizer. Not only that, but he also had a habit of being rude.

"You should learn to be a little more docile, as a woman should be." Hans was in shock on what his daughter did next. She smacked Heydrich across the face, leaving a big red mark.

"How DARE you!" Heydrich was in shock. No woman had ever dared to stand up to him like this. Ever.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Anywho, the infamous Reinhard Heydrich has made his entrance! The Basterds will be more involved a bit later, though. So enjoy the next chapter whenever I decide to post it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here's chapter 16! Enjoy my faithful readers!

Chapter 16: Rebellion

Hans Landa looked at his now twenty-one year old daughter The scars she had from previous injuries were almost non-visible and for that, he was grateful.

"Which camp are we going to?"

"Auschwitz." Annalise shuddered. She had made up her mind that her loyalties were with the Basterds, and the mere mention of the death camp they were going to made her want to vomit. The fact that Reinhard Heydrich was going to be with them as well made her want to not go, but she had no choice. She had to take this chance to get any piece of useful information possible. A car horn honked.

"Ready?" Annalise brushed the last knot out of her hair. Picking up her bag which contained a tiny hidden camera, she nodded.

"Let's go."

The two went outside. Annalise had seen herself change over time the past few months. The Basterds had turned her into a femme fatale of sorts. She also was finding that she had formed the foundations of a friendship with Donny. He always made her laugh. Annalise stopped when she saw Himmler though. It had been months since the two had even looked at one another, and she was still seething about what had happened. She pushed past him, and got into a seperate car. And wound up sitting next to Heydrich.

"You look lovely."

"Be quiet." She was certainly not amused with his antics. He put his arm around her.

"If you kiss me, I'll leave you alone." She elbowed him.

"Don't push your luck." After having to put up with Heydrich constantly making snide remarks and repeatedly asking her to kiss him for two hours, they finally arrived.

"Honestly, would you just leave me alone? I'm not interested."

"Why don't you just give up and let me take you out?" Now Annalise was getting very annoyed.

"How about you be quiet?" She went inside and went straight to where Heydrich wouldn't bother her. She heard a knock on the door.

"Annalise?" She turned, ready to smack Heydrich if it was him again. It was her father.

"What is it?"

"We're going to view the prisoners now."

"Alright. As long as I am not the poor soul stuck next to Heydrich, I'll be happy." Annalise got her bag and they left. She managed to sneak a number of pictures, and had every intention of smuggling them out of the camp to let the world know what was going on. They had gotten into another building. Annalise kept her eyes open for anything she could take a picture of as evidence. Of course, with Heydrich tailing her constantly, it would be difficult. She was becoming tempted to shoot him.

"If you don't quit while you're ahead, I might just shoot you." A few people stared. The mere fact that a woman was threatning to shoot a notorius SS officer was unheard of. She left. Sitting in her room reading, she rolled her eyes when she heard a noise from behind her.

"Look Heydrich, I'm not-" She went red in the face when she saw that it was Heinrich Himmler of all people.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." She looked out her window. Heinrich was still being rather nice to her, and, after the way she had treated him, she didn't deserve it.

"What's wrong?"

Annalise bit her lip.

"Nothing." He wiped a tear off her cheek.

"If nothing's wrong, then why are you crying?" He was trying to push the past aside in order to try and cheer her up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He tilted her chin up slightly and kissed her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I treated you horribly. I don't deserve you. Hell, I don't deserve anybody." He hugged her.

"You only desrve the best."

"Still, you lied to me. Why?" She felt a little more calm and rational at this stage.

"I didn't want to lose you." Annalise went a bit wide-eyed. Was he suggested what she though he was?

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" All he did was nod. Annalise leaned in and kissed him again. Then she hugged him.

"Alright. I forgive you." Annalise could finally let all her feelings of resentment go. Although she was only Heinrich's mistress, he obviously cared for her more than he cared for his own wife.

"What are you planning to do about your wife?" He kissed her forehead.

"You leave that to me." Annalise smiled.

"Alright."

Hans Landa noticed a definate change in his daughter the following morning. She was looking over at Himmer, who was, on occasion, winking back at her. Landa wondered if the two had started having an affair. Heydrich came downstairs. Putting an arm around Annalise, Landa was shocked to see his daughter let out her explosive temper. She elbowed Heydrich and made sure to make it painful.

"That wasn't needed, love-"

"Don't you DARE do that again! I'm not some common whore. Not only that, but I prefer men who behave in a respectful manner towards women." Everybody stared in shock. It was clear to Landa that his daughter had finally had enough of Heydrich.

"Heydrich, I think it's best that you leave Annalise alone."

Annalise was upstairs trying to get her hair just so. Smoothing out the creases on her dress, she reflected. If Heinrich's plan to get rid of his wife was successful, she could very well end up the wife of one of the most powerful men in Nazi Germany. A knock came on her door.

"You look wonderful." Closing the door behind him, Heinrich purred in her ear.

"Why thank you." Annalise kissed him again. Putting his hand around the back of her head, the kiss was deepened.

Waiting around outside, everybody wondered where the two missing members of their party were.

"Where are those two anyway?" Landa nodded.

"That's what I want to know."

"Should we split up and look for them?"

"That's a good idea. That way, one of us is bound to find one or both of them."

"Alright. I'll go check their rooms. The rest of you just go off and look for them." Everyone split up.

Annalise moaned again. She never would have guessed that Himmler was a rather skilled lover. Arching her back, Annalise started panting.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop." Burying his face into her neck, Himmler sat her up. Oh sure, he'd slept with a few women, but he'd never found any one of them to be this satisfying.

Walking up the stairs, Landa had opted to check his daughter's room first. Figuring the two were just having a little chat, he opened the door, and received quite a shock.

"What the-" Annalise shot up. She'd been so occupied with what she had been doing, she'd not realized how much time had passed. Landa was floored to see that one of the few superiors he had was sleeping with his daughter.

"Daddy I-"

"Annalise, get dressed and get out of bed. We're going home." After getting her things, they left.

"Honestly, I thought you knew better! I thought I raised you better than this."

"You didn't object to my relationship with Dieter."

"That's because Dieter was barely four years older than you. Heinrich, however is almost old enough to be your father. Find someone your own age." When they got back, Annalise didn't even bother looking at her father, she just took her things and went to her room and slammed her door shut. By the time Landa had gotten up the next morning, Annalise was nowhere to be found.

Annalise pinched the spot between her eyes just as Donny sat next to her.

"You okay?"

"I'm just feeling frustrated right now." He put an arm around her.

"About that fight you had?"

"I honestly thought I had found someone I could let get close to me, but apparently finding a man who's eighteen years my senior attractive is a big issue."

"I think the issue is that your father caught the two of you, well, having sex."

"Donny, I'm 21. I am perfectly capable of choosing my own lovers."

"I'm not saying that you aren't capable, I'm just saying that maybe it blew the floor out from underneath him. I would have loved to see his reaction though." Annalise smacked him.

"Shut up." Donny laughed.

"Still, I think it would have been funny to see the look on his face." Annalise looked at her watch.

"I'm going to head home now." She said goodbye to everyone and left. Walking through the streets of Munich at 9 at night were an uneventful thing. Annalise didn't bother worrying. Nobody was around anyway. She heard a car horn.

"Guess who?" Annalise smiled happily. Of course it would be Heinrich.

"Oh I don't know." He laughed.

"I'll give you a ride back." She got in.

"My father flipped when he caught us."

"Well, he can't stop you. You're an adult." She brushed a strand of black hair away from her face.

"True." The car came to a stop.

"My room or yours?" Annalise smacked him playfully.

"Either one will work for me."

Hans Landa paced back and forth. He had gotten back home, only to find that his daughter had still not returned the following morning. Now he was worried.

"Is it possible she was kidnapped?" Landa shook his head.

"Nobody would even dare to try."

"Then where could she be?"

Heydrich pinched the spot between his eyes.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Do enlighten us, Heydrich."

"I did witness her sneaking around with Heinrich Himmler rather late last night." Landa wanted to strangle something. He had told Annalise once already to not go anywhere near Himmler, yet for a second time she had disobeyed him.

"What would those two being doing that late?" Heydrich looked at Goebbels, who then realized the extent of everything.

"Wow. That I did not need to know."

"Goebbels, you have several mistresses, so you shouldn't be talking." Landa got his coat.

"I've told her numerous times already to stay away from him, yet she defies me everytime."

"Well Colonel, she's just as stubborn as you are." Landa left without a word.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Annalise sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"I just don't know why my father doesn't want us anywhere near one another."

"He is probably extremely uncomfortable with the fact that I'm almost 20 years your senior."

"Why would that matter?"

"It's likely a rather awkward situation for him."

"Did your plan go through?"

"Actually, yes it did."

"What did you do?"

"I had my own wife arrested for treason." Annalise was stunned.

"Are you serious? Treason, of all things?" Himmler nodded.

"I told you I would get rid of her one way or another." Annalise went and turned the light off.

"Get some sleep."

Hans Landa was furious. Furious because his own daughter was repeatedly defying him. He only ever asked her to keep away from Himmler, yet the 21 year old kept running back to him. He couldn't understand it. He stopped the car and someone tapped on the window.

"What are you doing out here this late?"

"Trying to find my daughter." Landa pinched the spot between his eyes.

"Would you mind if I helped?"

"I don't see why not. This way, if there's two of us looking for her, we're likely to find her faster."

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Landa shook his head.

"Go ahead." Mengele nodded.

"Any ideas on where she might be?"

"Knowing her behaviour recently, she's likely with Himmler."

"She's his mistress?"

"Apparently. I also have every reason to believe that Heinrich had his wife arrested for false accusations of treason to marry Annalise. I don't know what she sees in him."

"Who knows? I honestly don't know, you'd have to ask her yourself. You're treading a fine line though."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about this for a minute. Everytime you tell Annalise she can't see Heinrich anymore, she runs back to him. What you're doing is being so controlling that she runs away. If you keep this up, Annalise will no longer want to talk to you." Landa had never thought of it like that before. Due to the time, the two SS officers had to stop off somewhere for the night.

Yawning and stretching her arms, Annalise managed to drag herself out of bed. She had never been a morning person. Pulling her housecoat on, she went downstairs.

"You don't look happy."

"I've never been a morning person, Heinrich. I don't think I ever will be."

"I never noticed it."

"That's because you haven't lived with me in the same house overnight." She picked up the paper.

"That's a plausible explaination." Annalise began to fix herself a cup of tea.

"I have questioned myself a few times whether this war is good for anyone."

"It will be good. For Germany that is." Annalise sat down, cup of tea in hand.

"Although we won't know for a long time how much longer this war will go on for."

A/N: OOOHHH! Himmler got shagged twice in one chapter. GO ME. Anywho, the Basterds will be back in chapter 17 for shootin' Nazis!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annalise had noticed a definate change in her father over the next few weeks. He had gone from being just an SS Colonel to a fanatically loyal Nazi. It was driving her mad. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her alliance a secret.

"You okay?"

"Donny, you have no idea how stressed out I am right now." He offered her a drink, which she happily took.

"What's got you so stressed?"

"My father, I don't even recognize him anymore. He's now fanatically loyal to the Nazi cause, and I don't know how much longer I can keep our alliance a secret." Donny put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry. You're smart. You'll figure something out."

"I guess so." Annalise was worried.

"Something else on your mind?"

Annalise sighed.

"It's just, part of me still loves Dieter more than anything, but I also love Heinrich at the same time."

Donny just felt awkward.

"I'm not much of an expert in the romance department."

"You wouldn't appear to be."

"Although, you may have to decide soon on what's important. Those you love, or standing up for what's right."

"You're right on that part." Annalise opted to go home. Sitting in her room, she wondered what was going to happen to her. Her father came in.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just having an off day." She lied.

"Well, in any case, we're having guests tomorrow, so be on your best behavior."

"I will." Annalise went to bed early that night. She wondered who would be there. When she got up the next morning, she had a bath, and got dressed and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, she sighed.

"Annalise, how are you?" The 21 year old could have just kicked herself. Was her father trying to set her up wth Heydrich even though she had no interest in him?

"I'm fine." The front door opened. Instead of greeting her father, Heydrich came over to where Annalise was. Now he was starting to infuriate her.

"You look wonderful."

"How about you leave me alone?" Every half an hour or so, people trickled in. Amongst the current occupants other than Annalise and her father were Reinhard Heydrich, Adolf Hitler, Fredrick Zoller, Joseph Goebbels and Hermann Goring. Annalise wondered when Heinrich would show up. That was if he showed up.

"Does anyone know when Heinrich will be showing up?" Annalise knew her cheeks were, at this point, rather pink.

"He had something else to attend to." Landa said immediately. He was now getting to the point where he would do anything to keep his daughter away from Himmler.

"Well, will he at least be dropping in briefly?"

"No, he told me that what he needed to attend to was of the utmost importance. Looks like to me he cares more about his work than he does about anything else." Landa had deliberately made a mess of something in the hopes that Himmler would not show up. Annalise looked at her father. He was starting to scare her. Sitting on her bed that night, she knew she had to choose between her father, the Basterds, and Himmler. Of course she still loved her father, but he was becoming very controlling and emotionally abusive. Sitting at a local cafe in Berlin, she pinched the spot between her eyes as she ordered a coffee.

"You look stressed." Annalise nearly jumped.

"Heinrich! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" He held her hands.

"Don't worry about me." Annalise breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't even try to speak to me for two weeks. How could I not worry?" The two left.

"You're more stressed than ever recently."

"I'm fine."

"You should destress then." They left. It was now early November. The first snowfall of the year had come at the end of October, and the 'pfft' noises made by boots crunching down on the snow with every footstep was almost calming.

"The snow came early this year."

"Yes, it did. It makes things rather pretty though."

"Not as pretty as you." Annalise giggled. She had undoubtedly become closer with Donny, and the other Basterds were slowly starting to trust her again. She would often bring them all treats and sweets for them. The local park they were walking through in Berlin was rather empty.

"It's so quiet." Annalise said. She sat down on a bench. Nearby was a pond with some ducks. It had been cold, but not cold enough to drive the ducks away it would seem.

"Most people do not like cold weather. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Oh, yes please." Annalise brushed a strand of hair away from her face as Heinrich left briefly to get the hot chocolates. He came back a few moments later.

"Here."

"Thank you." Annalise blew on it to cool it down.

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright. How about yourself?"

"The usual." The two sat there and admired the view.

"I've been looking for a place of my own."

"Why?"

"My relationship with my father is not good. He's started to become emotionally abusive. Not only that, but I'm twenty-one. It's about time I moved out on my own."

"You're always welcome to stay with me." Annalise smacked him playfully.

"We still haven't even come out about our relationship. So, in a way, I'm still your mistress." He kissed her.

"You can look at it however which way you want. Either way, you're still mine." Annalise nodded. She looked to her right.

"It's still there."

"What is?"

"That little red bridge. My father used to bring me here all the time when I was a little girl and we would throw little bread crumbs for the fish to eat." Seeing the bridge, Heinrich got an idea.

It was an idea he was sure Annalise would love.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow, chapter 18 of Alliance is here! Thanks for the support, my loyal readers. Also, the title of this chapter gives a hint to one event that will happen in this chapter.

Chapter Eighteen: Wintertime Proposals

It was now mid November of 1939. Annalise laughed as Donny made an attempt to be funny with his 'hilarious' impression of Hitler. She had brought them all some warm, fresh baked pastries and cookies.

"Annalise?"

"What is it?"

Aldo faced eye to eye with the twenty one year old.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff for us."

"Not a problem. Now, before I go, is there anything that anybody wants other than cigarettes?" After writing down what everybody wanted, Annalise left. Donny, as always, escorted her.

"There's just one thing before you go."

"What is it?" Donny looked at her.

"I just wanted to get this out here in the open, but I don't want it to affect our friendship."

"What is it?"

"Iloveyou." Annalise cocked an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"I said I love you." Annalise looked surprised.

"I didn't think I was your type."

"Well you are."

Annalise smiled.

"Well, I appreciate your admiration." She left. Getting back into Munich, she shivered. A car horn honked.

"Need a lift?" Annalise turned. It was Bridget.

"Bridget, I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" The two girls hugged one another and Annalise got in the car.

"I've been alright. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. I moved out."

"Why?"

"My father was becoming emotionally abusive. It wasn't a good environment for me." Bridget nodded.

"I take it you just spoke with Donny and the others?"

"Yes, I did. I have a few things to get."

"We could get them while we're in Munich."

"We could, but cigarettes are cheaper in Berlin."

"Then off to Berlin we go." It would be a two and a half hour drive.

"The weather seems to be getting colder by the day."

"I know."

"So Annalise, where are you staying?" Annalise looked dumbfounded.

"I'll give you three guesses." Bridget laughed.

"I didn't think you and Himmler would last almost an entire year."

"Especially since my father caught me shagging him." Bridget smacked her.

"I did NOT need to hear that!"

"Although, Heinrich has been acting a little odd the past few days."

"In what way?" Bridget knew that Himmler had come to her in order to tell her that he was planning to propose, and apparently he needed her help finding a decent engagement ring.

"He just seems really secretive. It's not like him."

"It's probably just stress."

"Yeah, probably." They arrived back in Berlin. After dropping Annalise off, Bridget went home. Laying down on the sofa, Annalise sighed.

"You seem upset." She snapped up.

"I'm fine, Heinrich. How was your day?" He shrugged.

"The usual."

"You're home early."

"I know." Annalise got up. She put her coat on.

"Since you're home early, we could go for a walk."

"Hold on a minute." Annalise nodded. Flipping through a magazine while she waited, she wondered what he was doing.

"Hurry up before it gets too cold!"

"Alright, now we can leave." They went back to that same little bridge. The pond had since frozen over, there were no ducks or fish in sight.

"I should have brought a thicker coat." Annalise shivered; she had never liked cold weather. Heinrich gave her his coat.

"Put this on."

"You'll get cold." He put it on her anyway.

"I'd rather you didn't get cold." Annalise nodded.

"It's so quiet out now. What time is it?"

"Quarter to three. Why?"

"I was just curious." Annalise stared out over the frozen pond and thought about how much her life had changed since the start of the war.

"Annalise?"

"What is-?" Annalise turned towards Heinrich, and she gasped. Putting her hand to cover her mouth, she wanted to cry. After a courtship of less than a year, he was already proposing marriage.

"Annalise, would you-" She brought him to a standing position.

"You don't even need to ask. I'll marry you." She kissed him roughly, nearly pushing him into a nearby snowbank. Soon, they'd broken apart and were throwing snowballs at one another.

Hans Landa had a rare day off, so he chose to spend time at the cafe where Annalise often went. Opening the door and walking to his usual spot, he noticed everybody was buzzing. Cocking his head slightly, he sat down. A waitress brought him his coffee.

"Would you mind bringing me the paper?"

"Of course, Colonel. I'll be right back." Landa wondered what everyone was talking about. A million possibilities ran through his mind. The waitress returned with the paper.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She left. Taking a sip from his coffee, Landa caught eye of the current headline. He spat the coffee out, and everybody looked at him. He re-read the headline again to make sure he'd read it correctly.

_Pictured above is Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler, along with Annalise Landa. The two have only just yesterday announced their engagement._

Landa wanted to kick himself upside the head for not seeing this coming.

Now the only thing he had to do was pry out the location of the Basterds from his estranged daughter. That would be easier said than done.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow, chapter 19! I'm going to speed things up a bit in this chapter, there will be time skips of a few months. I can't believe this fic is just about over. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Breakaway

Looking at herself in the mirror, Annalise reflected on everything that had happened in the past year. She had married, and had gotten pregnant for a second time. She had been extremely reluctant to even consider conceiving another child after the death of her son, but after a few well-placed caresses, Heinrich had convinced her otherwise. She was due at the end of November, but, considering her late son had arrived three days late, she wondered what would happen with the conclusion of her second pregnancy. Her alliance with the Basterds was rock-solid. She had been turned into a femme fatale; she was a completely different person.

"Sweetheart?" Annalise turned.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to Berlin for a few hours. Try to keep yourself out of trouble." Annalise nodded.

"I always do." Annalise kissed Heinrich just shortly before he'd left. Sitting back down, she knew any minute Donny and everyone else would be showing up. They arrived right on time.

"So what's the plan if we get everyone in one place?" Donny lit a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he tapped his finger on the map.

"We'll punch those goons out, take their machine guns and burst in there blasting."

"Is that the plan, Aldo?"

"That's about it." He sipped his whiskey. "Or not." Annalise laughed. It was now mid-September of 1941, and her marriage to Heinrich Himmler had brought her plenty of useful information.

"Sounds good to me." Donny stayed behind after everyone had left.

"How much longer?"

"Well, I'm due at the end of November, although I have reason to believe my baby will arrive in December."

"Well, good luck." Annalise smiled.

"Thanks Donny. Good luck to you too." He left before winking at her. Heinrich came back at about 6 that evening.

"I trust you managed to keep yourself occupied?"

"Yes, I did. Although of course I missed you." She went to fixing up dinner. Brushing a strand of her hair away from her face, she was getting worried. Some people within the German High Command had started to grow suspicious of her. Sitting down, she reflected on her life now. She had lead a reasonably lavish lifestyle while she had been single, but now that she had married Heinrich Himmler, she was, in a way, allowed to do whatever she wanted.

Annalise had never experienced so much pain in her entire life. While she was being driven home after a small get-together in Berlin, she'd gone into labor and she had been rushed home in time. The only time she had experienced any pain similar to this was when she had lost Dieter. Part of her still loved him. Although she did love Heinrich as well. She made sure it did not get in the way of her marriage.

"Alright, I can see the head!" Bridget wiped her forehead with a damp cloth.

"You're doing so well." Bridget whispered this softly. Annalise screamed again.

"You try doing this twice!" She was rather snippy, but considering her current predicament, she had every right. Bridget let the snippiness go in order to soothe her friend.

"Alright, the head's out, and this baby has really dark hair. On 3, I want you to give me a big push, alright? One, two, three!"

Hans Landa had, to the surprise of many, shown up. This was his second grandchild, of course he would be there. Even if he and Annalise did not have the best father-daughter relationship. Looking around, Hitler was cooing at Blondi, his loyal German Shepard. Fredrick Zoller was playing a few rounds of chess with Joseph Goebbels, who was nodding his head in anticipation of his next move. Heinrich Himmler however had been pacing back and forth like mad, Landa was surprised he had not worn a hole in the floor.

"Sorry I arrived late." Reinhard Heydrich had realized he had lost his chance with Annalise, but it did not dampen his enthusiasm for womanizing.

"It's fine, Heydrich." People often refered to him by his last name. Amongst his friends, Reinhard didn't mind. It had been like that since his childhood.

"How long has she been in labor for?" Landa lit a cigarette.

"About nine and a half hours."

"I don't know how women do it."

"Do what?"

"Give birth." Landa nodded. Offering Heydrich a cigarette, the blond SS general lit up.

"The baby should arrive any minute now." Just as Goebbels was about to chime in with a good joke, a wailing pierced the room. Blondi started barking, but not in a cheeky manner, it indicated she was excited. Bridget came out. Landa could sense how nervous Himmler actually was.

"Well?"

"Well, Annalise has finally had the baby."

"What is it?"

"A girl." Everybody started clapping. Landa couldn't help but smile. He had lost a grandson, but he had a surely beautiful little granddaughter to protect.

"When can we go in and see her?"

"Right now, actually." Bridget was the first to enter. Hitler did not even need to tell Blondi to sit, she did so without being asked.

"Congratulations." Fredrick said. "After everything you've been through, you really deserve it."

"Thank you." Annalise gushed over her little girl, who was asleep at the moment. She called Blondi over.

"Come say hello, Blondi." The German Shepard obeyed, and climbed on the bed and gently sniffed the newborn, who squirmed slightly. Everybody smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"Heydrich, when did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago." Annalise nodded. She and Heydrich were starting to become friends. He was of course, still a womanizer.

"Daddy?" Landa looked up.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"Absolutely." Landa took the sleeping infant from his daughter's arms. The 8 pound, 3 ounce baby girl was flawless. She already looked a bit like father.

"I don't know what eye colour she has, she fell asleep almost immediately after she born." Landa nodded. Heydrich smiled.

"She looks exactly like her father." Heinrich took a closer look.

"No, she looks like her mother." Annalise laughed.

"As long as she's healthy, it doesn't matter what she looks like."

"Can I hold her?"

"Alright." The newborn was passed around, from her grandfather, to her father, to her godmother, and so on. Goebbels looked at the little girl.

"She's just as beautiful as her mother."

"Well aren't you charming?" The infant started wailing. Goebbels had seriously considered handing her back to Annalise. She refused.

"No, let Heydrich hold her." The screaming infant was passed on once again. After barely twenty seconds, she quieted down. Heydrich smiled.

"She likes me."

"Who knows? Babies can have preferances in terms of who holds them."

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Truthfully, it's a tough tie between Antoinette and Elizabeth. I love both names." Bridget smiled.

"What about Antoinette Elizabeth Himmler?" Annalise nodded.

"That's got a nice ring to it." Heydrich had a confused look on his face.

"Heydrich, what's wrong?" The newborn had opened her eyes finally.

"There's something wrong with her left eye. It's all cloudy."

"That's not supposed to happen." They had to wait until morning to have a doctor look at her. Annalise was up and walking around within hours of having her daughter.

"What if she's really sick?" Landa comforted his daughter.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'm still worried."

Karl Brandt, who was Adolf Hitler's personal physician, had been called in to look at the newborn. He came out holding the newborn, and handed her back to her mother.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Antoinette is completely blind in her left eye. Her right eye is fine." Annalise felt like a failure. Would her daughter have a lower quality of life because of this setback?

"Blind in her left eye? Are you serious?"

"Very serious. She was born like that, so it will not be spreading to her right eye." Heinrich buried his face in his hands. He had focused so much on racial purity and the elimination of those who were inferior, yet his own little girl was blind in her left eye.

"Alright. Thank you for looking at her." Karl left along with Zoller, Hitler and Goebbels. Annalise set her daughter down and looked at her.

"I feel like a failure."

"Don't, you couldn't have helped this."

"I still feel like I'm responsible."

"I think we should be grateful that Antoinette is not completely blind." Annalise nodded.

"I suppose so, Heinrich, but still, I wonder if she'll have a lower quality of life." Within a three weeks, things had fallen into a normal routine. Antoinette was a rather quiet baby by nature, and only cried if she needed something. Annalise had learned to accept her daughter's setback.

"She's a cutie pie."

"Thanks, Donny." Donny tickled the infant, who wiggled happily in response. Aldo and the other Basterds were sitting around the kitchen table, planning their next raid.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure, she loves being held." Annalise smiled as Donny held Antoinette. It was now early January of 1942. Germany had started to take very heavy losses on the front. Hugo Stiglitz had been abandoned by the Basterds and was killed two weeks later. Annalise felt triumphant, the man who had killed her son then tried to kill her was dead, and it was one less person trying to hurt her daughter. She looked at the clock.

"You guys need to get out of here, Heydrich will be arriving any minute." They all packed up and left.

"Donny, next time I see you guys, could you teach me about that baseball sport you were mentioning? It sounds fun."

"Yeah, I can do that. See ya."

"Alright. Bye." Moments after the basterds had left, Heydrich arrived. The SS general went right over to the bassinet that held the sleeping Antoinette. He picked her up.

"You are beautiful, aren't you?" The baby seemed perfectly content to rest her head on Heydrich's shoulder while he held her.

"She seems to really like you."

"Most women adore me." Annalise laughed.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Heydrich considered the proposal. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a home cooked meal.

"Alright." He went to sit in the living room and played with Antoinette while Annalise fixed up lunch. She came back about half an hour later.

"She's still blind in her left eye, but the cloudiness has disappeared." Heydrich nodded.

"I noticed that. Her eyes are such a beautiful shade of blue." Annalise nodded.

"Yes, they are. I know she didn't get that from me. Or her father." Heydrich smiled at the three week old infant, who stared back at him with an elite fascination.

"Well, I should be going." He picked up Antoinette and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You be good." The baby waved her tiny little fist as Heydrich left. Annalise looked at her daughter. It was getting too risky now for her to stay in Munich, and even unsafer in Berlin. Both cities were swarming with SS officers. She wiped a tear from her face.

"Antoinette, mummy loves you more than anything." The baby fell asleep.

_June 1st, 1942_

Bouncing her daughter around on her lap, Annalise thought herself through. She had ultimately decided that the only way to keep her daughter Antoinette safe was to leave Munich. Antoinette was abnormally fussy that morning. The baby did have a fever, which Annalise presumed was the cause of her fusiness. She handed her off to her father.

"Annalise, where are you going?"

"To see Heydrich. I honestly don't think he's going to make it. I want to at least say goodbye to him." Landa nodded. Annalise left, leaving Landa with his young granddaughter.

Annalise went up to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell me which room Reinhard Heydrich is in? I'm a friend."

"Room 27."

"Alright, thank you." When she got there, Heydrich was in a sorry state indeed. He had developed a fever, and his prognosis was not good.

"Hi." Annalise smiled when she saw that just being there brought a smile to Heydrich's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She tucked a picture in his hands.

"What's this?"

"It's a picture of you, me, and Antoinette. I figured it would cheer you up." Heydrich smiled meekly. At one point, he was one of the most feared members of the Nazi Party. Now he was just...ordinary.

"Thank you." He coughed.

"I'm really worried about you. I was told by one of the doctors that you might not make it." Heydrich shook her worries off.

"I'll be fine. You should be worrying about Antoinette." Annalise held his hand.

"You're my friend. Even though we had a rocky start, you're still my friend." He smiled.

"Annalise?"

"What?"

"I want you to know that even though I gave up trying to seduce you," He coughed. "I never stopped loving you." Annalise teared up.

"You're going to make me cry." He stroked her cheek.

"Don't cry. I don't like it." Annalise just knew that Heydrich was not going to make it. She was glad she had come to see him now.

"It's hard not to. Hell, it's difficult to see you like this."

"I said I'll be fine." Annalise kissed his hand. She was trying to bring him some comfort.

"Is there anything I can do for you at all before I go?" Heydrich thought it over for a moment. Even he knew he didn't have much time left, but he didn't want Annalise to worry about that.

"There is one thing you can do for me."

"Anything." Heydrich smiled, his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Give me a kiss." Annalise was shocked that he had requested that, but she said she'd do anything. She leaned in and kissed him. Heydrich moaned lightly. He trailed his tongue across her lips, and she granted access. After about forty-five seconds, they broke apart. He smiled.

"Thanks for that." Annalise brushed some of his blond hair away from his face.

"You're welcome." She kissed his cheek before she left. She had made plans later that day to go for coffee and cake with Bridget on the 4th of that month, and she would be bringing Antoinette with her. However, at about four that morning on the 4th, Antoinette became immensly fussy, nothing was soothing her. Sitting out in the living room, she put Antoinette in her bassinet cradle while she put her housecoat on.

"Annalise?"

"Heinrich, what is it?"

"I just received a call from Heydrich's doctor."

"What happened? Is he alright?" He sat her down.

"Actually, no, he's not. He died just about ten minutes ago." Annalise wanted to break down, but Antoinette needed her to be strong.

"Maybe that's why Antoinette is so fussy." Heinrich went to pick up the wailing infant. A few hours later, she finally calmed down. A week later, Annalise got out of the official car carrying herself, her daughter along with her husband and father. She noticed a table of photographs of Heydrich. One of the pictures was the one she had given to him. Picking it up, she took it out of the frame.

"Annalise, what are you doing?" The funeral director looked floored.

"I gave this picture to Heydrich 2 days before his death." She went and placed it in his hands. Heydrich looked asleep. Angelic almost. "He would want to keep it with him."

The funeral itself had been a solemn occasion. Hitler had posthumously given Heydrich the German Order and Blood Order medals, which were extremely high military honours.

Annalise reflected on everything when she got home that night. Antoinette was asleep, and Heinrich was who-knows-where. Heydrich can confessed to her that he had been in love with her, and the fact that she had abided to the one serious request he had ever asked of her meant that he had died a happy man. Landa brought her some tea.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, daddy." She sipped the tea.

"You seem rather upset."

"I have every right to be. Heydrich was a good friend." Landa nodded.

"Even though he pursued you relentlessly at one point."

"Yeah. Antoinette, even though she's only a few months old, she adored him. Every time she was fussy, if Heydrich just held her, she was fine."

"Yes, he seemed to have a knack for knowing precisely what she wants."

Looking out the window, Heinrich Himmler felt lost almost. He still had his titles, Nazi Party decorations and his little girl, but Annalise had abandoned everyone in late 1943 for reasons unknown. Looking towards where Antoinette was sitting, she was curled up on the sofa, asleep, with a stuffed cat toy that had been given to her by Reinhard Heydrich just two weeks after her birth. He considered moving Antoinette to her bed, but she was already asleep. It gave him a chance to get some peace and quiet.

It was now August of 1944. Antoinette was approaching her third birthday. Heinrich himself was staring down being 44.

He wondered if he would ever see Annalise again. Part of him doubted that he would.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Alright, here is chapter 20 of Alliance! The story is almost over, and the epilogue will be the next chapter, chapter 21. I hope you've enjoyed it!

Chapter Twenty: In The End

Annalise looked at Donny.

"Where are we headed next?"

"I have no idea." Aldo hit Donny upside the head.

"We're heading to Berlin you nut. Smithson, you take point."

"The Russians are advancing on Berlin, and they've wiped out a fair bit of Germany's resources." Annalise nodded in understanding. She still kept a small picture of her daughter with her at all times. She felt partially guilty for abandoning Antoinette, but she was doing what she had done for the right reasons; to give Antoinette a better world to grow up in. They had reached Munich, which was about two and a half hours south of Berlin.

Adolf Hitler looked around at the room of the people who had come to celebrate his 56th birthday. Hans Landa was there, along with Heinrich Himmler, Joseph Goebbels, and even Fredrick Zoller had shown up. Antoinette was looking out a window, the two year old seemed fascinated with the paper being thrown out the windows. He watched as the little girl ran over to her father when she had been called. She had grown to look so much like her mother. But she had her father's eyes. Himmler turned to him, as did everyone else, along with Antoinette. They all did the Nazi salute.

"Heil!" Everyone said it at the same time, and gradually went back to chatting amongst themselves. He thought back on the entire war. Just the day before he learned that the SS officers stationed at the Auschwitz death camp, along with the infamous Josef Mengele had fled the camp. Everyone except Mengele had been caught by the Allies.

Annalise felt restless. She wanted nothing more than to go back to Berlin to be with her daughter, but a fair number of SS officers had branded her a traitor. So that would be very unsafe for her to do.

"We'll have to stop for the night." They started to set up camp. Annalise sat by the fire, she had never felt more alone.

"You okay?"

"I don't know. I want nothing more than to go home, but I can't. It'd put myself and my father and daughter in danger." Donny hugged her.

"You have every right to feel that way, but you're fighting to give Antoinette a better world to grow up in." Annalise went into tears.

"I know, but I miss her!"

Heinrich Himmler turned around to make sure that nobody had followed. All he had with him was two trusted SS colleagues, himself, his daughter Antoinette and a few changes of clothes. They planned to set off for Munich, where a Nazi sympathizer would help them all escape.

"Daddy, where are we going?" For just being two and a half, Antoinette already could converse like someone twice her age.

"Don't worry about that." He said, patting her on the head. "You just be a good little girl." Antoinette nodded and was soon passed off to Adolf Eichmann. The group of four then escaped.

Hans Landa peered out the tiny window. He had been stuck in the bunker for almost two weeks, and it was infuriating him. He was trying to get some peace and quiet, but down the hall, a number of SS officers who had remained in Berlin had gotten drunk and were kicking up a storm. He thought back on everything. He wondered where Annalise was. He was also concerned for the safety of his granddaughter, Antoinette, who had been taken by her father and they had not been seen since. Giving up on his book, he decided to drink. He looked at the calendar. It was now April 28th, 1945. World War 2 was coming to a close. Germany would be defeated. Getting out of his seat, he went to see what Joseph Goebbels was up to. The propaganda minister looked out of whack.

"The war is lost."

"Obviously. Are you planning to flee?"

"No. I swore my loyalty to Hitler the day I met him, I am not going to allow myself to be taken alive." Landa thought about what he was going to do. He had considered changing his identity and going to America, but he knew he'd be much safer in Brazil. Hell, he'd be safer anywhere in South America. Landa went to bed early that night.

Donny shook Annalise awake.

"Ready?" Annalise nodded.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She was now armed and could be considered dangerous. She knew how to fire off guns, and essentially how kick some ass. Being almost 27 years old, Annalise knew what she was doing was for the best. The Basterds wandered into Berlin.

Hans Landa looked at the calendar. It was April 29th, 1945. He had stopped worrying about a lot of things, he needed to focus on his own safety. Getting up to go outside for a cigarette, he was just trying to light it when he looked down at his watch. It was now the 30th of April, 1945. Getting frustrated with his lighter, he had finally managed to get the cigarette lit when he heard a loud 'BANG' noise. His head snapped up. Joseph Goebbels came rushing over to see what the commotion was.

"What the hell was that?" Landa shrugged.

"That's a good question." They both looked at the door that led into the room where Hitler had secluded himself.

"Should we send someone in to investigate?"

"No, I will go." Landa took a deep breath. Going to open the door, he nearly vomited at the sight of what he saw. He closed the door.

"Well?"

"Hitler committed suicide. Shot himself in the temple." Goebbels looked like he wanted to faint.

"Oh my."

"More like 'what the fuck was he thinking' would be more appropriate." Goebbels was taken aback at Landa's choice of words.

"We need to hurry."

"Hurry with what?"

"Adolf told me that he requested his body be burned upon his death." Landa nodded. They did just that.

Annalise shivered.

"Donny, what's the date?"

"May 7th 1945." Annalise nodded. She was fighting in what would be the last battle of the Second World War. Making her way inside a medical tent, she put to use what little medical knowledge she did have to help those who had been wounded. Smithson came out of another room, cheering.

"Smithson, what's got you so thrilled?"

"I just got word that Germany agreed to surrender! All hostilites will be ending tonight at midnight!" Everybody cheered. The was a chorus of high-fives, and slaps on the back. Annalise could finally feel safe again. She was officially a World War 2 veteran, having just fought and lived through the Battle For Berlin.

Heinrich Himmler looked over at Antoinette, who was fast asleep. Adolf Eichmann was busy reading who-knows-what.

"What's the date?"

"May 23rd." Himmler nodded. It had just been over two weeks since the war had ended.

"Get Antoinette's things, we're heading to Munich." Eichmann nodded, doing as he had been bid. He cast a glance at the little girl he had been put in charge of. Had her mother Annalise survived the war? He had heard that she had fought in the Battle For Berlin, but had heard nothing else. Picking up the two and a half year old, the party of three left. The SS officer who had been with them had finally given up and shot himself. The three had the city of Munich in their sights when..

"Stop right there!" Himmler and Eichmann were getting worried. Both had made attempts to change their appearance. Both of them had their hands raised, while Antoinette just looked around at everyone. The Allied soldiers, who were obviously English, brought them to a rather nice house that was being used as an interrogation center. Another soldier walked in. Himmler came to the dreadful realization that these weren't British soldiers, they were American.

Captain Thomas Sylvester looked at two men his subordinates had caught. Then he turned his attention to the little girl, who looked to be no older than three. He already knew one of these men was Adolf Eichmann, but the other one, he was not so sure. He pulled a sweet from the pocket of his jacket and went over to the little girl.

"Hello." Antoinette looked at the man. She immediately shied away behind her father. She had loved attention as a baby, but had become a very shy little girl.

Himmler wanted to kill this stupid American. He'd gotten too close to Antoinette for his comfort. If there was one thing he refused to put up with was anything or anyone trying to harm his little girl. A woman came in. She knelt down to Antoinette's level. The little girl peered at her.

"Are you hungry?" The litle girl nodded.

"Well, why don't you come with me and I'll get you a snack, hm?" Antoinette peered out more. This lady looked like her mommy! A whole lot too!

"Antoinette, be a good girl and go have a snack." Antoinette nodded and listened to her father. Himmler hugged her. He handed her a bracelet.

"This was your mother's. Now I am giving it to you."

"I love you, daddy." He hugged her.

"I love you too." Heinrich couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in his heart watching his daughter's retreating back. That would be the last time he would ever see her. He glanced over at Eichmann, and nodded.

Eichmann realized what Himmler was about to do. Had he gone mad? He thought so. Eichmann knew he could never have the courage to take his own life. Heinrich did, however, and he respected him for that.

"So," Sylvester said, looking at both of them. "Who are you both really?"

Himmler was dead by 4 that afternoon.

Annalise sat at the table, her head buried in her hands and in tears. She had no clue where her daughter was, and her husband was dead. Donny handed her something.

"What's that?"

"It's a telegram from some American soldier by the name of Thomas Sylvester."

"Thanks." Annalise read it. Even though she was devastated over Heinrich's death, she could breath a sigh of relief that her daughter was safe and sound, and would be cared for by the Americans until Annalise could come get her.

Antoinette laughed as she played with the few toys that Emily had gotten her. Emily was just like her mommy, only taller and with a funny accent. She looked up.

"Mommy!" Annalise cried with happiness as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh my beautiful girl, my sweetheart!" Annalise stood up.

"Thank you so much for looking after her until I could get here."

"It was my pleasure." Emily said. "We had lots of fun, didn't we?" Antoinette nodded.

"I wanna see daddy!" Annalise felt shattered. Antoinette was obviously unaware that her father was dead. Annalise bit her lip. She needed to tell her daughter the truth. She sat the two and a half year old down. Emily sat with them for moral support.

"You can't see daddy right now."

"Why?" Annalise kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Daddy's gone." Antoinette cocked her head.

"When is he coming home?" Annalise sighed. Antoinette was barely three, this was going to be tough to explain to her.

"Well, daddy, he died. He's looking after Uncle Heydrich now." Annalise hugged her daughter just as the two and a half year old went into tears.

There was a long road ahead, but they needed to deal with the here and now.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well, here is the final chapter of Alliance! I hope you all enjoyed it. What happens to the characters in my story will be in italics. The historical characters and their outcomes of what actually happened to them will be in bold and italics. There will be a * next to the characters I myself created.

Chapter Twenty-One: Epilogue

_*Annalise Himmler (formerly Annalise Landa) Annalise left for the United States with her daughter a year after the end of the Second World War. After spending almost two years in England, she finally was able to settle down in the state of Massachusetts with her daughter Antoinette. After a two year courtship, she married former Basterd Donny Donowitz, and the family of three moved to Brooklyn, New York and eventually had a son. She reunited and rekindled her relationship with her father. She died in 1994._

_Aldo Raine eventually went back to America shortly after the war. He managed to track down the remaining Basterds and all remained very close friends. He eventually did marry, but his first marriage ended in divorce. He has not remarried, but has fathered a son with his long-time partner. He currently lives in Lexington, Kentucky._

_Donny Donowitz never fully got rid of his reputation as The Bear Jew. After a year of persistance and two years of courtship, he eventually married his war-time sweetheart, Annalise Landa and became an excellent father figure to Antoinette, who he raised as his very own. He also had a son by Annalise, who they named Donny, after himself. After struggling with congestive heart failure for two years after his wife's death, he died in October of 1996._

_Hans Landa eventually went stateside to Nantucket where he managed to earn himself an honest living. He would often visit his daughter and granddaughter, both of whom he spoiled. He also became a notorious womanizer, having numerous affairs. He father a son, whose name is unknown, with one of his many mistresses. He died two weeks after his daughter's death at the age of 97._

_*Antoinette Himmler eventually grew up with the knowledge of what her father had done, and what he had been responsible for. She grew up to accomplish her dreams of becoming a teacher, and eventually wrote a book about her father. She married James Stafford, an Englishman she met while on a trip to England and three years after her marriage, gave birth to her only son, Heinrich, named in honor of his grandfather. She was 65 when her husband had passed away. She currently lives in Munich._

_**Heinrich Himmler made an attempt to go on the run, in order to escape the allied soldiers who were all on the lookout for him. He had plans of making his way to his hometown of Munich, in the hopes he could meet up with his family. He was caught on May 23rd, 1945 and upon realizing there was no chance of any deal with the Allies, he committed suicide.**_

_**Adolf Hitler married his mistress Eva Braun in a secret ceremony on April 28th or April 29th in 1945. He later learned that the Italian facist dictator, Benito Mussolini had been caught and publicly executed. In order to avoid the same fate, both he and Eva took their own lives on April 30th, 1945.**_

_**Joseph Goebbels, who had remained loyal to Hitler until the end, knew that Germany was going to lose the war. He made the desicion, along with his wife Magda, to remain and die with Hitler. After helping to kill his six children, he and his wife committed suicide and were burned. Their bodies were later identified, but it is unknown what happened after that.**_

_**Adolf Eichmann fled to South America after the war to escape prosecution. He managed to get a job at a Mercedes-Benz factory and lived a fairly comfortable life with his wife and four sons. He was kidnapped by agents from the Israeli secret service, the Mossad, and was put on trial and eventually hung for his crimes.**_

_**Josef Mengele, like Adolf Eichmann, fled to South America to avoid being put on trial. For a number of years, he lived a fairly comfortable life, but after hearing news of the Eichmann abduction, he went into deep hiding and lived in near poverty for the rest of his life. He eventually died in 1979 of what is believed to have been a stroke. DNA tests confirmed in the early 1990s that the infamous Angel Of Death was in fact dead. He was never brought to justice.**_

A/N: Well, that's it, Alliance has now come to an end. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
